Legends and Wizards
by NotAGuyButIdea
Summary: Link faces a hooded monster that appears deep in the lost woods and its not from this world but another parralel to hyrule. Link travels to this world to make sure no more enter hyrule and threatean its inhabitants.
1. Chapter 1

**I worked on this chapter a little and i think i fixed everything that was pointed out by wolfshadow crazy dragon ninja and plopprince**

 **I would also like to apoligize for so many run-ons i think i fixed them but if anyone sees anymore point them out and ill fix them**

 **the next chapter will probaly be out this weekend. so please reveiw and tell me how i can make this better for everyone. Thank you!**

 _Link's P.O.V_

It was Two months after Zant invaded hyrule and covered the land in twilight and I realized my destiny as the hero chosen by the gods and then had to rid the land rid the land of the twilight as a wolf with the help of the imp turned twilight princess midna. In return for helping me at the beginning she wanted me to collect the fused shadows for her so she could defeat zant and save her people so we went through dungeons and temples zelda died got the master sword and then fixed the mirror of twilight killed zant found out ganondorf was the one really controlling everything went and killed ganondorf saved zelda and midna shattered the mirror of twilight. After that i went back to ordan and lived there occasionally doing a monster slaying quest for zelda becuse the hyrul army is full of cowards. Till today anyway, i was walking in faron woods when the skull kid that protects the temple of time which contains the master sword comes running up to me.

"THERE A STRANGE BLACK MONSTER BY THE ENTRANCE TO TERMINA THAT GIVES OFF A HORRIBLE AURA!" the skull kid was shouting.

I gave him a surprised look, there was no way in the forest to a place called terimina. In the forest there couldn't be an entrance to anywhere beyond otherwise it would have been discovered by now but he looked really freaked out so i decided to take this seriously.

To calm him down i put my hands up and gestured for him to lead the way knowing that he would never come out of the woods if it wasn't serious and especially since he wasn't smiling like always did, he then jumped to the secret area of woods located behind faron woods the lost woods as I call them. I grabbed the golden cucco which rusl left there just incase and followed him. Once he saw that i landed he ran into the woods which no longer held the fake walls and such as they did last time and he lead me through the forest maze to where the master sword lay.

The skull kid noticing my surprised look said that i should take it because this thing felt dark or evil he couldnt tell which but said he felt dark things before. I kinda doubted that i would need it considering i just came back from another slaying request from zelda such as all the equipment i found, along with my hylian and ordan shields and my oh so trusty wood sword and just in case a ordan sword which rusl made for me when i got back because i gave the other on to colin. But the skull kid looked at me expectantly so i walked across the ruined temple past the stone statues which gave me that annoying puzzle to solve the first time i came here and procceded up the stairs to the master sword and put my hands on the hilt. After a moment's hesitation in which the thought of never raising this blade again flashed across my mind which was quickly dismissed. I then proceeded to pull the sword free of its pedestal and raised it above my head like last time and the mist in clearing dispersed.

The skull kid then told me to come on from the bottom of the stairs. We then left the temple of time and ventured into a part of the woods i haven't been before.

We finally arrived a huge tree with a hole in its truck and stumps of trees leading up to it. As soon as we stepped into the clearing i noticed two things one everything in and around the clearing was frozen the grass the bushes everything and also the feeling of a growing dark presence getting stronger, the skull kid stopped here and pointed to the hole in the tree and said that it is the entrance to the land of termina which is a universe parallel to hyrule.

"I have not been there in a while, last time i was there i stole an evil mask which almost caused the moon to crash into the world but a boy that looked like you stopped it and afterwards we became friends and he gave a mask to protect he said it was really powerful and to not put it on unless absolutely necessary and after what happened i listened he also gave me some other things to keep safe." the skull kid whispered

I started towards the tree deciding to think about what the skull kid said later as there were more important things at the moment when the skull kid stopped me again and i noticed why there was indeed the cloaked monster the skull kid talked about hovering a few inches off the ground.

"WAIT! If you're going in there here take these i have no real use for them when i have my trumpet and not a bow" He said holding up his trumpet

The skull kid then proceed to hand me arrows with fire, ice and light, the light arrow peaked my interest and I examined and determined it wasn't as powerful as the ones zelda used which the bow and the entire arrows were made of light this were just tipped with the elements.

"Ok this next thing i'm about to give you your going to have to make the same promise i made to the boy. ok!"

I nodded and the skull kid then gave me a mask that radiated power and violence also it looked almost exactly like me except for the hair that was parted and not messy and the war paint or tribal markings after he finished giving me all stuff he told me "good luck" and left back into the woods I then turned back to the thing in the clearing and approached it while drawing my wooden sword. Better to start with the weaker weapons and work my way up then drawing the master sword immediately seeing as it was only supposed to used when hyrule was under threat, as soon as I was within 20 feet it turned towards me with its face hidden beneath its cloak which billowed behind it and I felt cold penetrate me worse then when i traveled up snow peak and through yeta and yeti's house.

This didn't stop me though so I approached it and held up my shield and readied my sword which I switched for the ordan sword because i knew the wood one wasnt going to be enough against it. But as i drew closer to the monster it took a intake of breath that rattled and sounded like it was trying to inhale something and I froze because that's when i started to hear something whispering, promising power, the ability to defeat any foe and just like when lanayru showed me the vision about the triforce and the fused shadows i felt like i'd do anything for the power that could grant any wish, conquer any feat and before i knew what i was doing i had my hand in my pouch and was reaching for the one thing minda left behind when she left and as my hand closed around it the whispers grew in volume and were becoming excited that's when i suddenly snapped out of it and realized the monster was right in front of me and lowering it hood.

But instead of a face there with eyes and a nose there was only a mouth. My eyes widening as it tried to grab me with its black scabby hands i drew the master sword and slashed the monster as fast as i possibly could. It backed out of reach of blade before a mark could be made, I then decided to try out one of my new arrows that the skull kid had reccently given me. Seeing as how this creature emitted a powerful cold and dark aura i deduced that either firre or light arrows would work the best. So pulling out my bow i redyed an arrow its tip becoming clocked in light as the horrible feeling that dark creatures emit was more prominit, and fired it at the cloaked monster. As soon as the arrow made contact with it the creature began letting out a horrible scream and dissolving into light .

As soon as i was sure it was dead I made a decision the creature im sure came from the hollow trunk of the large tree in the clearing. So I started to climb the first stump up to the trunk then i jumped to the next one till i was at the hole in the tree and i looked down into it and saw nothing but darkness so steeling myself i jumped


	2. Chapter 2

**okay this chapters done and id like to give a big thanks everyone who left a reveiw and followed the story it is the first one i wrote.**

 _Link's P.O.V_

I was falling a lot longer than i should have been considering the entrance to the tree wasnt that high off the ground. As i was falling i started to notice images flying by, images of sticks, lighting bolts and snakes.

Then i hit the bottom of the tree where i landed on what at one point was a cushiony flower of some sort but now was dead and decomposing. The only light in the room came from high above and formed the shape of the triforce but with the top part below the other two. There were also two empty torches flanking the door leading out of the room and being the only way to go i walked across the small pond that separates the flower i landed on from the rest of the room and opened the door.

The door opened up into a tunnel that looked like a hollowed out tree and expanded to another room which also had another of those flowers on the edge of a platform with the door across a small gap in between. The gap itself was easy enough to jump or just fall down and climb up the other side. So i got a running start and jumped across.

On the other side of the door the room had a bunch of platforms in what could be considered a pit in many senses. Pulling out my claw shots as they would be the only way across this chasm unless i could fly. When i made it to the other side of the chasm with the exit i noticed a tree that almost looked as if it was in pain and i felt as if something died here.

As i walked out of the room with the chasm i entered a hallway that seemed to twist around instead of being flat. After i exited the hallway from the other side two large stone doors started to slide shut, but it appeared time had taken its toll on the mechanism and the doors couldnt close all the way.

After that i looked around my surroundings. I appeared to be at the base of some mechanism with a water wheel had turned the gears but the water appeared to have long dried up. I headed up the old wooden ramp the lead to a upper level of building where i got a better view of the gears that looked like then had indeed been once part of grand machine of some sort but now some gears lay on the floor fallen out of place due to the wood decaying.

I left the building and once outside i noticed i was in a forest of some sort and that it was night time but i also noticed the remains of some town around the building behind me which when i turned around to look at was what remained of a clock tower.

Deciding there was no point in dwelling in ruined town and that i better find shelter for the night i gave the place one last sweeping glance when i noticed light from like a village or town far off in the distance. Deciding that was the best place start since i came to this place because people meant answer.

-Line Break-

The light source was, as i noticed when i got closer neither a village or town but rather a huge castle maybe even bigger than hyrule castle with hundreds of windows lit up. As i got closer i noticed two men at the entrance of the castle talking. With my hylian hearing i could hear what they were saying but i couldn't quite see what they looked like so i started snaking closer while listening to them then i finally was able to make out what they looked like. One was a short man in lime green clothes and a lime green bowler hat and the other was older man with a silver beard that nearly touched the floor and grey robes there was a pause then the short man spoke

"We got him he's down at the leaky cauldron, good thing we found him before Black did. Now Dumbledore i hope you thought about the placement of the azkaban guards at the entrance of the grounds? This is after all for the students safety."

The one now known as Dumbledore gave a pause then said "Fine Cornelius but i want to make sure they know they are not allowed on the school grounds without permission."

"Yes yes. Of course."

"Well then i think that concludes our little meeting for tonight don't you thinks so?"

"Ah yes i have to get back to ministry and on the Black case."

So this was a school not a castle i thought as the short made procceded down grounds and out of sight. Then the old man, Dumbledore spoke again." You can come out now"

I was completely shocked! I mean i know i'm not the best at sneaking but i'm not horrible yet this guy acted like he knew i was there from the start. So having no real choice i stepped out from behind the tree where i was hiding and walked up to him.

"Let's head up to my office and have a little chat."

No ones P.O.V

Dumbledore lead Link through the castle and to a gargoyle at the end of a corridor and dumbledore said "Lemon drops." and the gargoyle moved to the side to reveal a doorway with some steps leading up. The pair then proceed up the steps in to dumbledore's office which contained silver instruments of some kind, books lining the walls and something glowing behind a cabinet. Dumbledore then spoke to link.

"please sit down."

So link sat in the chair across from dumbledore's desk.

"lemon drop?" Link shook his head.

"well then lets start with what your name is and how old you are."

"..."

"Link? Hmm.. Interesting name which means to connect to things. Well then link i can tell just by looking at you that you're not from the wizarding community. But rather you dress like a middle century muggle and your ears are pointed. Is it possible that you don't come from this world and aren't human at all? There have been theories of worlds connected to each other at certain points. Do you perhaps come from one of these connecting worlds?"

Link merely nodded to this as it did seem to make sense.

" By the look your eyes which hold all the pride and ferocity of a wolf and by the weapons you carry on your back that you're no stranger to danger and managing to make it as far as you did into hogwarts grounds is quite an impressive feat itself. All this before the age of 17 to is quite impressive." After a brief pause in which nothing was said he continued. "It is for this reason that i must make a request from you and this request is that if you would stay a year here at hogwarts to protect a student who may be in danger from a person named Sirius Black who just recently escaped from a wizarding prison thought to be inescapable. You'd pose as a third year here considering you look about the age and that is the year in which the student who is being targeted is in. Now before we discuss this i must know. Do you accept?"

Link gave dumbledore a long look then nodded because he seemed not to trust the people the person from earlier was providing at the entrance to the grounds to do the job. Links answer made Dumbledore smile and then he continued with details about what he had to do well into the next day.

Link's P.O.V

After a long night talking with dumbledore we left the grounds of hogwarts and did something he called Apparition and now i stood outside a tavern called the leaky cauldron with a school list and a pocket full of galleons sickles and knuts which were the wizarding currency. As i walked into the bar and to the counter to enter diagon alley where i had to buy all the things i would need for hogwarts that i thought about what dumbledore told me about how Sirius Black murdered 13 people one wizard and 12 normal people who the wizarding community called muggles and about the kid he asked me to protect.

His name was Harry Potter and he had black hair, glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead as dumbledore described. Dumbledore also told me the background on Harry that he defeated a dark wizard when he was one and his last two years at hogwarts which had more life or death situations then they should have.

As i entered the tavern and showed tom the barman my hogwarts list he led me to the back of the building and tapped some bricks on the wall of the alley which then began to form an archway leading to what could only be assumed as diagon alley.

 **Next chapter will have diagon alley, hogwarts express and little bit of hogwarts... Hopefully**

 **Anyway dont forget to leave a reveiw! and if you wwant longer chapters let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay :D chapter 3! This is one of my favorite parts in the book so i wanted to get it done for everyone who reads this story so thank you you people! to those who dont read why you no read? please review so i know im doing good**

 **Anyway disclaimer I do not own harry potter or legend of zelda**

Link entered diagon alley with his hat covering his ears and began to look around for the wand shop because dumbledore said that his sword and shield on his back might cause alarm and unwanted questions and not liking the feel of being defenceless it looked like a good call to him. As link was looking around for the shop that sold wands he spotted the kid that he was asked to protect, Harry Potter sitting outside eating something and doing some form of work. Deciding that it be best to meet him sooner then later link decided to ask him where the some of the shops that he needed to go to buy the stuff he would need for the school year were.

As Harry was doing his summer homework and eating icecream someone tapped him on the shoulder. As he looked up the first thing he noticed was the way the kid was how the kid dressed like a knight from the middle ages, the next thing he noticed was the list the kid was holding. The list was a hogwarts supply list and the kid was pointing to the wand on the list. Harry realized that he wanted to know where Ollivanders was. "You want to go to ollivanders thats where everyone buys their wands its right down there." Harry said while pointing in a direction "Here i'll show you." Harry then began putting his books away. Once done he lead the kid to Ollivander and they walked inside.

As they entered the seemingly empty shop the same musty smell from the last time harry was in there was still present. soon appeared from one of the rows of shelves that were filled with wands "Hello why are you here? Still have your wand?" "Yes i was just leading him here." Harry said as he stepped aside to show link standing there looking at the short old man. "Ah and who might you be?" "..." "Well then lets see if we can't find you a wand." With that ollivander disappeared behind the rows of shelves again. A few minutes later he came back with a few wand boxes " he try this one." he said while handing link a wand "oak 10 inches, unicorn tail hair, rigid." Link then made like he was swinging a sword and the wand snapped.

Ollivander instead of being angry like link expected considering he just broke his merchandise smiled "Very interesting.. Unicorn hair can't withstand that much power. Try this one" he handed link another wand "dragon heartstring, holly, supple." Link did the same thing and the wand sputtered and the windows cracked "closer but not quite right."

15 wands later and still no wand chose link "well it has been a very long time since this happened we'll just have to make you a wand won't we now." ollivander started to head to the back of the shop link and harry following, harry out of curiosity. The back of the shop contained ollivanders workshop where he made wands.

"Now tell me young made is there any wood that you connect with or like?" link almost without hesitation reached into his pouch and pulled out a long stick of wood that looked like it had been fashioned into the rough shape a sword and handed it to him. Ollivander examined the wooden sword and then smiled.

"This will do nicely and i think i keep its shape to." at this link smiled "Now for the core i think you will need multiple dragon heart strings to absorb the magic inside of you and a phoenix feather. This will take some time to make for wands aren't made in day come back in few days and it will be ready." link gave ollivander a bow and began leaving to leave the shop and harry followed him.

After the left the wand shop harry began "Come on i'll also help you get the books you'll need at flourish and bolts." link turned to him and gave him smile as thanks and harry realized that link didn't like to talk but was truly thankful for his help. As they entered the bookstore and asked for the books on the list standard book of spell grade 3 and so on but when they got to the monster book of monsters the guy helping them nearly had a heart attack while he walked over to a cage full of the vicious books that were biting each other.

When link saw this he looked amused and let out a wolf like snarl and all the books in the cage immediately stopped fighting each other and started cowering in the far corner of the cage away from link. The shop owner looked a link with an expression of the the utmost gratitude while he picked up one of the cowering books and handed it to a smiling link while harry was shocked how he made the books submit and wolfish snarl he made.

As they walked out the store with the books link began to put them in his pouch so he didn't have to carry them harry thought looked amazed that he fit all the books in there "Is that a spell!" link not knowing just nodded "Cool! What else do you have in your pouch?!" Link looked amused and pulled out a plain wooden shield he had bought in kakariko village because he didn't want the ordon shield to get burned.

Harry looked at the shield that just came out of the tiny pouch on links belt with amazement then link handed him the shield with a smile on his face and they then visited the lst of the stores to get quills, ink, and potion both of them had everything they needed they began walking back to the leaky cauldron as it getting late and harry still holding the shield link gave him. When they entered the leaky cauldron link walked up to the counter to see if there was a room available and there was and paid for it for the five days before it was time to go and board the hogwarts express.

It was august 30th two days before it was time to go to kings cross station and go to hogwarts link entered diagon alley and headed to ollivanders to see if his wand/sword was done yet. As he entered ollivanders he saw the old man behind the counter almost as if he was waiting for him "AHH! your wand is ready" said ollivander as he pulled links wooden sword out from behind the counter and handing it to link "

I added something else to your wand core a fragment of a blade that could be used to channel magic. This fragment was very old, had the thing lying around for years but i felt like when you were around it the fragment seemed to resonate so i added it. Now give it a try." So taking his wooden sword link felt a sudden wind and the entire store glowed with a golden light for a moment and ollivander smiled "Well looks like you got your wand then. Now then that will be 15 galleons because it was a custom job." Link payed ollivander and left wooden sword on his back.

It was september 1st at 10:30 and link was running out of the leaky cauldron and to king cross station because he overslept. As he was running he didn't have time to worry about the looks and comments he was getting as he ran through the large groups people on their way to the station came into view and link dashed inside glancing at a clock it was 10:57 he had to get through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 that dumbledore told him about. When he got to platforms 9 and 10 he ran into the pillar between them and ended up on platform 9 and ¾ while the train was beginning to pull out of the station, running even harder he jumped onto the train just as it was about to completely leave the station.

While walking up the train in search of an empty compartment(which their were none) link spotted harry and two others with him so he knocked on the door silently asking permission to sit with them "Hey link. Sure sit it fine right guys?" the other two with harry nodded so link removed his sword and sat opposite them next to a older man who, by looking at his luggage was professor lupin. "Why do you have a sword? Someone could get hurt you know." said the bushy brown haired girl harry save him from answer the question "Hermione thats his wand." "No way that's wicked!" said the red haired boy near the window "Which my mom would let me have something like that" the redhead pouted. Link gave a sigh it was going to be a long ride "Hey ron know the shield i showed you?" "yeah why?" "He's the one who gave it to me!"

It was starting to get dark out and the lights in the compartment turned on. Link was lying back in the seat with his hat over his eyes sleeping when he felt it the same cold feeling he had back with the monster in the clearing. The train suddenly started to slow down and ron said something but link wasn't listening anymore people started to poke their heads out of the compartments when the train jerked to a stop and the lights went out. Harry feeling his way back to his seat when ron said the think that link was dreading

"There's something moving out there." already link could hear the whispers beginning when someone fell in the compartment. Neville was his name and then a girl named Ginny Rons sister ran into Hermione and by this point link had practically pulled out the fused shadow when lupin told everyone to be quiet and held open a hand of flames which illuminate his face and by this point link had the fused shadow on his head.

Before Lupin reached the door it slid open and floating there was a black cloaked figure with scabby hands that looked like they decayed in water. The figure then took a breath almost as if it was trying to inhale more than air. Harry then fell on the floor and started twitching while link stood up but to everyone who knew him even for a short time he was different, he was tense and he had an elegant sword in his hand with a purple hilt that looked like a bird bird spreading its wings and a blade that seemed to emit a comforting glow.

But the blade gave a shudder and the once purple handle became as black as night and the blade stopped glowing and all the shadows around the compartment seemed to bend towards link whose right eye seemed to glow red while the other was covered by the stone head piece he was wearing.

As lupin was about say something to the cloaked figure link stepped in front of him smiled in way that everyone present felt their blood go cold. The figure in the doorway in response leaned closer and started to inhale more till it was almost face to face with "link". Then link lashed out and slashed the figure diagonally and it black blood splattered on to the walls and link but link kept slashing it while the the others watched in horror and shock by the light in lupin's hand.

After about another minute the figure stopped moving and the cold that came with it disappeared and lupin looked absolutely shocked as link turned towards them drenched in black blood. Lupin reacted within an instant and yelled "stupefy!" and link flew across the hall and into the window which shattered and slumped down on floor unconscious with the fused shadow next to him.

The lights flickered back on and then lupin spoke "quickly get him inside before people notice and bring his sword but don't touch the head piece." quickly ron and ginny pulled link inside and propped him on the chair while lupin made the stone head piece and sword which returned to its normal purple float in. Link did not look well at all he was pale, shivering and sweating like he suddenly got seriously ill. Hermione was slapping harry to get him up and it worked.

Harry sat up and looked around noticed the black substance and asked "What happened?" Ron and hermione exchanged looks and then ron began "Well mate it was freaky that thing came in and you fell on floor like you were having a fit then that kid link stood up wearing a freaky thing on his head pulled out this sword that went from purple to black and now it's back to purple and completely destroyed the thing all the black stuff is its blood." Harry looked shocked as he heard what happened "What was that thing?" lupin was the one who answered "That was a dementor that guards azkaban. Horrible creatures dementors make you re-live in your worst experiences and thought to be un-killable by all non magical means till today anyway. im going to go talk with the driver here eat this it'll help." he said handing everyone chocolate.

(inside links mind)

Link got up as he was lying face down in a place he knew oh so well, the mist filled area with death mountain, hyrule castle and the forest in the background and standing there was the hero's shade who probably once again appeared because he had something to tell link about. "It is time you learned about the dark side that every generation heros have within them."

Link stared at him and nodded so the shade continued "Every hero has a dark side, to them some go through their lives without noticing their darker side while others have to overcome it. When i was the hero i had to fight my dark side so i could continue on my journey. But now you must careful while the hero's darkness is not powerful enough to take over by itself those creatures dementores seem to draw it out more and the fused shadow which you can touch because of the piece of the triforce you carry can let it take over control. Be careful with that mask the skull kid gave it has the power of a god but i think he saw a bit of me in you thats why he gave it to you, because you won't lose control to it like i didn't." With that the area that they were standing in started to dissolve but link could have sworn that the shade was smiling.

Link jerked awake and realized that he was on the train anymore he was in a carriage, he was wearing the school robes and he felt horrible and he had a headache that would make hitting your head on a rock feel good. "Ah you're awake how do you feel?" asked professor lupin who was holding links wooden sword/wand. All link did in response was groan and clutch his head "yes i would image that you'd have a headache after what happened. Tell me what do remember?" lupin respond. Link merely shook his head and lupin just nodded so reaching into his pouch link pulled out a red potion and downed it in one gulp and instantly felt a bit better. A little while later hogwarts came into view and the carriage came to a stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy it please review it and sorry its a week late.**

 **I Dont't own Harry potter or Legend of Zelda**

As Link and Lupin exited the carriage they noticed Harry and the group who entered the compartment on train earlier malfoy and his gang about to have fight. Luckily lupin stopped it before anything happened but link heard the way he said professor sarcastically and from what he heard on the train he already didn't like this kid. Before they entered the castle a woman came up to them "you three potter granger and you, move along weasley." Ron watched them leave with the woman.

Once they got to what was assumed to be here office and sat down she began speaking to harry and link "Professor Lupin sent an owl was sent ahead saying you too were taken ill on the train."

Before they could respond there was a soft knock at the door and in came nurse by the way she dressed. When Harry noticed who came in in he got all red and started saying he was fine. The nurse simply ignored him and went about checking his pulse and feeling his head for fever while she talked with mcgonagall.

Mcgonagall then turned to Link "As for you, you need to be sorted and by the time we're done here the first years should be sorted then you shall be sorted as well when we enter the great hall." To this Link merely nodded. "Now then both of you out i must talk to miss granger alone."

A few minutes later Mcgonagall and Hermione came out the latter putting something in her robes and they walked down to the great hall.

When they entered Harry and Hermione went to sit at their house table while Link walked up the center with Mcgonagall to a stool with an old battered looking hat sitting atop it. The whole hall was silent while Link sat down and dumbledore stood up and began to speak "Welcome to another year at hogwarts! I have few things to say to all one of which is very serious but first i would like everyone to welcome a new student who will be joining us this year his name is link and he will be joining the third years so it didn't seem right to sort him with all the first."

Link gave a little wave from where he was seated and then the hat was placed on his head. After a few seconds Link heard someone beginning to speak and he visibly tensed "Hmmmm. Very interesting i haven't seen someone like you before and i have been around a long time." Link realized it wasn't someone talking but the hat. "Dont worry no one else can hear me and i wont tell anyone what we discuss. Not from this world here to protect a student very brave and you have brains along with loyalty and kindness. It has been a while since i have seen all theses qualities in a single person. But whats this? Deep down you have a thirst for power a very powerful and dark one for that. You'd do well in slytherin very well. Alas the quality that sticks out the most for you is you courage so.. GRYFFINDOR!"

The table that harry and the others were at erupted in cheers and link walked over to the table and sat down next to Harry and dumbledore continued with his speech about the dementors on train and positioned around the school.

After he finished and sat down food appeared magically on the plates and people began eating. Harry noticed that while everyone was eating Link wasn't but instead was simply sitting there looking bored so Harry shot him a questioning look but he simply shook his head so Harry went back to eating.

After everyone finished eating everyone started to leave the hall and link followed the people from his table up the marble staircases. Once on a landing everyone was standing outside a painting of a fat lady someone who looked like ron probably his brother said the password was fortuna major and the portrait swung open and everyone began filing into the common room. Link followed Harry and Ron up to the dorm.

Once they entered the dorm there were 3 three others already in there changing for bed and the other two did the same while link merely sat on his bed and closed the curtains. When the curtains were closed he took of the school robes and looked at his tunic which was covered in dried black stuff. What happened on the train?

Link waited till he was sure everyone was asleep before he got up and left gryffindor tower. He started to walk out of the castle towards the lake to wash his clothes with a quick dip as well as to think. On his way out he saw a cat which ran away once it saw him but other then that nothing happened.

Once at the lake Link jumped right in and watched the dirt and black stuff come right off his tunic. When his tunic was clean he sat on the beach and started to ponder the skull kids words about this place, about the boy who saved it and how he looked like him it didn't make much sense. He pulled out the mask that he was also given it had tribal markings of some kind on its forehead and under its eyes and it radiated power almost like a god.

A little while later Link noticed the sun starting to rise putting away the mask he decided to head back to the castle before anyone realized he was gone.

As Harry and the others made their way into the great hall that morning with Link following behind them they noticed malfoy entertaining a large group of people at his table. As they passed malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and everybody at the table started to laugh. Some girl then shouted something about dementors to Harry while Hermione was telling him to ignore them. As harry sat down there was a scream at the slytherin table and Harry like everyone else in the hall turned to look with shocked expressions at what they saw. Where Draco Malfoy once stood was a block of ice the only person in the hall who didn't seem shocked and/or laughing at this was Link who merely sat down.

The teachers eventually got him out of the block of ice and brought him to the hospital wing but still nobody knew how he got frozen in the first place. As the third years looked at their schedules it was noted that divination was first today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 done!**

 **Id like to start by thanking KitKat for leaving the frist review since chapter 1 so congrats to you! And then id like to say like alwas enjoy reading this and leave a review**

 **I DO not own Harry potter or LoZ**

Link got up from the table with a majority of the third years heading to divination while Harry Hermione and Ron were still talking about schedules.

While standing with the rest of the class under the trapdoor in the ceiling that lead to the room for divination Link noticed Harry and the others coming up the stairs. As the group reached the landing Harry commented on how they were supposed to get up to the room when the door opened and a ladder came down and everyone fell silent.

Harry climbed the ladder first and the rest of the class followed. The decor of the room was odd and it was hot and stuff with the fire burning. A soft misty voice came from the shadows

"Welcome. How nice to see you in the physical world at last." it spoke.

The teacher was odd looking with large glasses that magnified her eyes and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. she also had many chains and beads around her neck and bangles and rings on her arms and fingers.

Harry Ron and Hermione sat around a table and Link walked up to them and silently asked to join them. Harry looked at the other two who merely shrugged after sharing a glance so Harry nodded and link sat down.

The teacher professor Trelawney then proceed to introduce herself and explain the subject. She then gave people warnings and told them what they would be studying this year in the subject. Trelawney then asked a girl to hand her a silver teapot from the shelf and told her the thing she dreading will happen on october 16.

People started to split into pairs as per instructions and went to get tea cups. Neville who dropped his cup which would have broke if Link didn't catch it before it hit the ground yet Trelawney came over with a dustpan and said to Neville to take a blue one.

"But professor it didn't break" said Neville holding the pink teacup in his hand.

"No no. Thats not possible it was supposed to break. How did it not break?" Trelawney started muttering to herself yet everyone heard her and Neville told her how Link caught it before it broke.

Trelawney then turned to Link and asked for his cup and he complied and handed her his empty cup. She took the cup and walked away presumably to help other students while Link just sat there cupless.

The rest of divination went on uneventfully except for the part when Trelawney predicted Harry's death when she saw the grim in his cup Harry and the rest of the class seemed shaken except for Hermione who stood up looked in the cup and said she didn't think that it looked like the grim. After a short argument about whether or not it was a grim or donkey Harry snapped at everyone for discussing him dieing Trelawney told them to pack up.

Next on the schedule was transfiguration with McGonagall so everyone left at the bell and headed to the class.

During transfiguration everyone in the class kept looking back at Harry almost as if they expected him to drop dead any second even as professor McGonagall explained what an animagi was and even transformed into a cat in front of them.

When she didn't receive a reaction from the class she turned back into a human and questioned them. It was Hermione who spoke and told her what happened in divination but to her and everyone else's surprise McGonagall cut her off before she could finish.

"There is no need to say any more Miss Granger. Now tell me which one of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her as Harry told her that it was him who would die. After which she told them that professor trelawney favorite way to greet a new class is by predicting someone's death.

After this was said Harry felt better and less worried and the rest of class seemed convinced. After all Neville's cup didn't break like she predicted so why would this be any different.

When transfiguration finished everyone headed to the great hall for lunch. During lunch Ron and Hermione got into an argument about the grim being an omen for death or the cause of it. As the argument progressed it turned into Hermione finally being bad at a subject and liking it for that reason after this was said she stormed off.

After lunch was care of magical creatures which was taking place outside down by the hut on the lawn. As Link made his way down to the class he noticed the blonde hair of the slytherin boy he froze that morning. With a faint smile on his face he continued making his way down.

Once everyone was in front of the cabin Hagrid began to lead them around the edge of the forest and about 5 minutes later they were at empty padlock.

"Everyone gather round the fence here!" Hagrid called " now the first thing you want to do is open yer books-"

"How?" said the ever cold and snide voice of Draco Malfoy. "Eh?" Hagrid said while looking at him with a confused look as took out his book and held it up showing it to be bound shut by a length of rope.

"Hasn anyone bin able to open their books?" Hagrid asked looking defeated slightly at least till 2 hands went up among the students.

Link and Harry had their hands up and were holding their books open while the rest of the class looked at them in shock. "Now then for the rest of you you have to stroke em" said Hagrid who was beaming now.

"Oh how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered "we should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I-I thought they were funny" Hagrid said almost uncertainly to Hermione.

Oh, tremen-" Malfoy was then cut off by a growl behind him. The growl was so wolf like and feral that most the class moved away in fear of an actual wolf being there. As Malfoy turned around he found himself staring at the face of Link who had his sword/wand drawn. He put his finger to his lips in a sign to be quite. Malfoy who had a look of terror in his eyes merely nodded which seemed to satisfy Link to the point he put his "wand" back on his back looked to Hagrid and nodded telling him to continue.

"Righ' then" said Hagrid who seemed to have lost his train of thought "so yeh've your books an'- an'- now yeh need the magical creatures. I'll go get em. Hang on…" he strode into the forest and out of sight.

While Hagrid was gone Malf looked like he wanted to say something but one look behind him quickly put that thought to rest as Link was still glaring at him. A girl ooooooooohed as a bunch of creatures came from the opposite end of the padlock that had the body of a horse and an eagle combined.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily "beau'ful aren' they? So if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer-"

No one in the class except Harry, Ron, Hermione and Link parched the fence. Hagrid then proceed to talk about hippogriffs and how they're easily offended while Malfoy and his two friends talked in low whispers.

"Right - who wants ter go first"" Hagrid asked. At this most the class backed away further and even Harry and the other two had misgivings. "No one?" Hagrid said with a pleading look.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Link walked forward before he could. "Link! Anyone else?" Hagrid asked "I'll do it too" Harry said. "Good men you two!" Hagrid roared. "Right then Harry let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak an' Link yeh can have that chesnut one over there."

Hagrid untied two hippogriffs, pulled them away from the others and took off their leather class on the other side of the padlock was holding its breath while Malfoy was glaring at them.

While Hagrid was instructing Harry on what do Link walked up to his hippogriff and before he could bow the hippogriff bowed first so he walked up to it and began to stroke it feathers when buckbeak bowed to Harry.

When Harry looked up from his bow he saw Link was already stroking his hippogriffs feathers. As Harry approached buckbeak and began to pet his beak the class applauded while Malfoy and his gang looked disappointed. Hagrid then turned to Link to see if he was doing alright only to be shocked that he was already petting the hippogriff.

"Righ' then Harry I reckon he might let yeh ride him!" Hagrid told Harry. This was more than Harry bargained for yet when he looked around for someone to get him out Link merely shook his head and shrugged silently saying go with it so he did.

While Harry was in the air with buckbeak Link and Hagrid had a conversation or at least as much of a conversation someone can have with one who doesn't talk about animals and how Link has always been good with them.

By the time Harry came down the class was emboldened by Link and Harry's success and cautiously climbed into the padlock while hagrid untied the rest of the hippogriffs and Link and Harry stepped out to give others a turn. Ron and Hermione were practicing on the chestnut one while Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle took buckbeak.

Buckbeak had bowed to Malfoy and who was now patting his beak looking disdainful. "this is very easy." Malfoy drawled loud enough that everyone could hear him. "I knew it must of been if potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all are you?" he said to Buckbeak. "Are you, you big ugly brute?"

As soon as Link heard this spoken he moved as fast as he could, despite the fact that this Malfoy kid deserved it he couldn't let a child get hurit when he could prevent it. In a flash of steely talons Malfoy screamed and laid in the grass while Hagrid wrestled Buckbeak back into his collar and Link stood over him looking at him. There were gasps throughout the class and nervous whispers.

As soon as Malfoy stood up he stared at Link with wide that was until he was punched out cold a moment later by the same person who just saved him. "Are yeh alright?" asked Hagrid with worry clear on his face. as Link turned around there were gasps and cries of shock from the rest of the class due to the amount of blood pouring from the long gashes on his back. Yet he merely nodded and pointed to Malfoy then up to the castle.

Hagrid cleared his throat "right then" he said while picking up Malfoys limp body "Class dismissed." Hagrid then proceed up to the castle with malfoy slung over his shoulder. The rest of the class followed them up to the castle leaving Link alone in the clearing. Link gave a sigh as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a bottle filled with a red potion which he swallowed in one gulp and then followed the rest of the gryffindors up to the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

**So Chapter 6 done a bit early yay! the joys of free time. Any way thanks to fwoosheye and kitkat for reviewing and thanks everyone who fav/followed when i see that someone reviewed or fav/followed its motivating so plz review and if havent follow/fav and as allways enjoy the chapter**

 **I Do Not Own LoZ OR Harry Potter**

As Link entered the common room all the talking stopped as people turned to look at him. While Link walked across the common room to head up to the dorm he felt the eyes of everyone on his back. Literally. Since his back was still covered in blood from where he was slashed by the hippogriff.

Once he ascended the stairs and was out of earshot of a normal person it was thanks to his hylian ears he heard the whispers of everyone below talking with their friends about what happened.

Giving another sigh Link entered the dorm and slowly began taking of the blood stained robes. While the red potion stopped the bleeding it didn't heal the wound like a blue potion or great fairy tears would so taking the robes off was rather painful. Once he had the robes off Link lied on his stomach in his bed and fell asleep.

(During dinner in the great Hall)

"Do you think he'll be alright? Link, I mean did you see him walk into the common room his back all bloody? I don't think he went to madam Pomfrey at all." asked Hermione nervously.

"Hermione if I was you I'd worry more about what Malfoys going to do. If Link wasn't there think about how bad that would have been for Hagrid. I bet he still going to try something to get hagrid in trouble." Harry pointed out. "Mate she has a point. Link punched Malfoy OUT COLD! And you know Malfoy he'll ignore the fact that Link saved him and instead focus on what he did to him." Ron said.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she looked up at the staff table to see Hagrid sitting in his chair. "Well it looks like Hagrid wasn't fired at least." said Hermione looking relived. "Good he doesn't deserve to be fired" added Ron.

Harry was watching the slytherin table where a large group was huddled together probably trying to make up a different story for how Malfoy got hurt. "At least it wasn't a boring first day back." Ron mumbled.

(Down at Hagrid's hut)

"So hows Malfoy Hagrid?" asked Ron after they all sat down. "Well, when i left he was still out but he had a broken nose, a black eye and according to madam pomfrey a concussion." the trio had shocked expressions on their faces when they heard this. "All that was from a single punch?!" said Harry.

Hagrid nodded and took another drink from his tankard. "Speaking of which, How is your friend? This situation could have been a lot worse for me if he hadn't taken that hit from buckbeak." The trio exchanged nervous looks "Well when he walked into the common room earlier his back was bloody and then he didn't come to dinner, but we think he's fine.." Hermione said.

"Listen it was good of yeh ter come an see me I really-" Hagrid suddenly stopped and was staring at Harry almost as if he just realized he was there. "WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?' Hagrid roared so suddenly they jumped nearly a foot in the air. "YEH'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO WANDERIN AROUND AFTER DARK HARRY! AND YOU TWO LETTIN HIM!" Hagrid grabbed Harry's arm and began pulling him towards the castle.

Malfoy didn't appear in classes again until late on thursday morning when slytherins and gryffindors were halfway done with double potions. He walked in with bandages wrapped around his head and was acting like he was some heroic survivor of a battle.

In the back of the class Link smirked as he saw Draco walk in and began to hum one of the howling stone songs to himself as he worked on his potion which he was ring replicate the red potion. He looked up when he heard Harry and Ron talking about Black and how he was sighted not to far from here. After he heard this he tuned out the rest of what they were saying as Malfoy got involved.

"Whats this?" a drawling voice next Link. As Link looked up he saw Snape standing over him looking at his potion. "Looks like we have someone other than Longbottom who can't brew correctly. In case you didn't hear its supposed to be bright green not red" Snape said ladling some of potions into the air. Link looked at Snape and shook his head "No? What do you mean no?" Snap snapped as his eyes narrowed at Link.

Link moved things around on the place where he was brewing till he found a bottle with a little bit of red liquid in it that resembled the potion in the cauldron and showed it to Snape. "So then, this whole time you were working on your own potion and ignoring the directions that were given?" Link nodded when he said this.

"Well then fifty points from gryffindor" Snape said yet Link didn't seem to care and continued working on his potion, this shocked everyone present as a student just shrugged off getting in trouble from not just any teacher but SNAPE who is known for being unfair to every house other than his own.

After lunch was defense against the dark arts with professor Lupin who took the job even though not one teacher has lasted more than a year. Once everyone had entered the class and took out quills and parchment, and waited yet no one appeared talking began and lasted until finally he entered the room.

Once Lupin entered he told the class to put away their books, parchment, and quills and to follow him with only their wands. As they left they left the room and headed to where ever they were going they ran into peeves but Lupin dealt with him with ease. When they reached their destination which happened to be the staffroom.

Once they were inside everyone one noticed snape sitting in a armchair getting up to leave but before he did he made some rather rude and unnecessary comments about Neville. Lupin then lead the class to an old wardrobe in the back of the room which when he got close to rattled. "Nothing to worry about. There's just a boggart in there." he told the class as several jumped back when i rattled.

Lupin then listed some facts about boggarts then asked the class what a bogart was and the answer chilled Link to the bone "A boggart is a shape-shifter that takes the shape of what it thinks will frighten us the most." Hermione recited to answer Lupins question. This boggart thing didn't sound like something he wanted to face, his fear would be disturbing to the other students it would blow his cover he must avoid confronting this thing. He focused back onto the lesson right when Lupin was asking Neville what frightens him the most.

Neville as per Lupins request began to list the clothes his grandmother wore. Lupin then told Neville to cry riddikulus and picture Snape in his grandmothers clothes, when this was said the class gave a shout of laughter. Professor Lupin then told the class to picture what they feared the most and then force it to look comical.

Lupin then went to open the wardrobe for Neville "On three Neville" Lupin told him with his own wand pointed at the wardrobe. "One, two, three - _now!_ " The wardrobe door swung open and snape walked out and Neville did his part when he squeaked out the charm and with a crack Snape was then dressed in the exact clothes he described.

Students were then taking turns trying out the charm on the boggart and Link was standing in the back of class trying his best to avoid confront of this thing while the rest of class was laughing at the ridiculous things that were happening to the boggart. It was working until he heard "You back there come up and give it a try." spoken to him by Lupin. Link reluctantly walked to the front of the class and faced the boggart hoping it wouldn't turn into ganondorf or worse his dark side.

As Link looked at the spider without any legs until it transformed into himself? The other Link was wearing the hero's tunic with the master sword strapped to his back. The class behind him started whispering things when changes started to happen the duplicate Link.

The first and one of the more noticeable things were the eyes changing from blue to blood red. When this happened a few people in the crowd gasped as they recognized those duplicate then drew the sword from his back the handle which was once an elegant purple was now pitch black.

Before Lupin could intervene the scene changed and in a blink of an eye it was no longer just the two Links standing alone. Behind the boggart Link whose blade was now dripping with blood, were the bodies of several people who link was probably close with lying in pools of blood. The doppelganger then started laughing and his laugh chilled everyone present to the bone and within a blink of an eye the real Link was gone and Harry was left facing the boggart with a confused look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Right then this chapter is done enjoy.**

 **I DO not own Loz or Harry Potter**

" _Animal speak"_

At breakfast the next day the whole school was talking about the defense against the dark arts class from yesterday. The news of Snape wearing Neville's grandmother's clothes and the odd fear of the unusual student Link spread throughout the school like wildfire. For the next few days Link didn't appear in any classes or at any meals and a few students took notice to this.

"Hey guys have either of you seen Link since that Defense against the dark arts class?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione one morning during breakfast. Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous looks with each other for a minute before finally deciding on something "Right" Ron began as he put his fork down "Mate there's something you should know about him."" What would that be?" Harry inquired with a curious expression.

"Well you remember the dementor on the train?" Ron asked. "Yeah Lupin got rid of it didn't he?" Harry asked looking to Hermione for confirmation, yet when he looked at her she merely shook her head. "Link got rid of the dementor that remember how the boggart him looked? Thats what he looked like that night and he used the same sword the boggart had and sliced the dementor to pieces." Hermione whispered to him so no one overheard them.

"No way." Harry said in shock "Yeah Lupin himself was shocked and let me tell you mate it was kinda scary to see him that way. Yeah now he's not so bad, kinda a nice guy actually now that we kinda know him." Ron said.

"I'm more curious as to how he killed the dementor myself" Hermione continued "According to Professor Lupin dementors can't be harmed by anything and i haven't found any mention of a blade that can harm them in any books". After breakfast it was back to the same old school day but now with the added burden of the mystery of Link added.

During care of magical creature they were taking care of flabber worms but most student weren't really paying any attention to the worms anymore. Instead students were examining the trees almost every class as deep gashes were in the trunks of almost every tree on the edge of the forbidden forest and as the classes went by the gashes in the trees progressed further into the forest. The students each class examined the marks and debated what caused them. A wild animal? A monster? Sirius Black? Some of the trees were so cut up that they had fallen.

It wasn't till the start of october that Link made his reappearance to the school wearing his green tunic and chainmail once again. He first reappeared in the common room right when crookshanks tore open Rons bag. Before anyone noticed he was there Link caught both scabbers and crookshanks and held them in his arms. While in Links arms crookshanks began meowing almost like he wanted to tell Link something. Once he stopped meowing Link took out a bottle filled with a red liquid and dumped it out right in the middle of the common room. Once it was empty he put scabbers in, sealed the bottle and handed it to Ron.

"Thanks" said Ron taking the bottle out of Links hand. After Ron had the bottle Link left with crookshanks still under his arm.

"Finally someone who understands my problem with that cat" exclaimed Ron while taking scabbers out of the glass bottled Link placed him in. "Oooo. where do you think he's taking crookshanks?" Hermione asked it was clear she was worried about him.

"Well if were lucky he'll drown it in the lake and scabbers won't be bothered anymore" Ron said.

"RON!" Hermione shouted "How could you say that about crookshanks!" she then proceeded to storm up the stairs to the girls dorms. Harry let out sigh as his friends were once again fighting about a cat and mouse situation. Literally too.

Harry gave another sigh and looked out the window and was shocked at what he saw. At the edge of the forest was crookshanks and a black dog or wolf (you never know with the forest) with markings on its fur. For a moment He thought he was seeing the grim again and nudged Ron "Ron look out this window and tell me what you see."

Ron looked out the window for a full minute before he said anything "Harry all that's there is Link coming out of the woods with that dam cat." Ron said "You don't think all those cuts in the trees were him do you? I mean when he walked in before it did look like he came from the forest with those green clothes and all."

"You didn't see a black dog or anything?" Harry asked "No... All I saw was Link coming out of the woods like i said. He looked to be putting something in his pocket but that's about it" Ron said looking worried at the mention of the black dog. "Harry you're not seeing the grim again are you?"

Harry thought for a moment before responding. "No, I just saw this black animal with white markings on it fur and thought it looked interesting is all" After Harry said this Ron relaxed and went back to doing the homework they were working on.

 _Link's P.O.V_

When i picked up that cat and stopped it from catching Rons rat in the common and it started looking at me and meowing i knew something was up. Animals can tell i'm part animal and try to speak to me sometimes, but i can't understand them when i'm human only that they want to tell me something. Its almost like a feeling.

Once i was out of the common room i dropped the cat and it ran down the stairs. Heading out to the forest probably so i followed it. Through the castle we went down the ever changing marble staircases and out the castle doors. I was correct in assuming it was going to the forest as it ran out of the castle and towards the thick woods i have grown accustomed to over the past month.

The defense against the arts class with that boggart showed me what would happen if i lost control over my dark side, which i have become more aware of since the incident on the train only here it would be more than just the the kids back in ordan and some others, it would be everyone in this castle. In the forest i trained for what didn't seem like long but time seems to move more quickly here so it was about a month in this worlds time.

Once me and the cat were deep enough in the forest that no would see us i reached into my pouch for the cloth covered shard of magic that would turn me into a wolf. I plunged the master sword in the ground so that I would have a way to turn back without minda and slowly began to unwrap the shard. Once unwrapped I grasped it in my hand and so began the process of turning into a wolf.

When I finished becoming a wolf I turned to the cat whom i followed out here and it began to speak at once.

" _I knew it. I knew you were different then most other humans, i could smell it on you._ " the cat spoke. " _Anyway you know that rat? The one that i was chasing and that you stopped me from catching?_ " I nodded in response to the cat's question before it continued.

" _Well its not really a rat it doesn't smell right. If you were to see the rat as you are now you would know what im talking about. Yet that's impossible because the humans would react badly if a wolf were to walk through the school_." The cat was right if I was to walk through the school as a wolf it was draw to much attention and cause panic.

" _Anyway_ " the cat began once again " _i would be careful around that rat if i was you. Its upto no good i can feel it, a sense of unease._ " I thought about this cat's words for a short bit before heading back up to the castle.

" _Wait_ " the cat once again spoke when we were at the edge of the forest " _You're still a wolf you might want to change back before heading any further_." Realizing he was right i quickly ran back to where the master sword was and walked up to the blade as it worked it magic to turn me human again. Once human again I picked up the shadow crystal and began once again heading up to the castle with the cat around my ankles, following.

Later in the evening once everyone was asleep I once again snuck out to the foreset to sit on one of the high branches and think about all that has happened in the past month alone and the words the cat spoke. In the past month I've trained everyday to get stronger and more skilled with my blade and other equipment so that I will never lose control and can be more proficient if a threat were to appear.

I knew that when I returned to the dull classes tomorrow morning it would mean trouble with the teachers as I haven't attended a class in over a month. Releasing a sigh at the head ache that tomorrow will be i turned my thoughts to the rat that wasn't really a rat. A person who could turn into an animal almost like me but it has to a wizard. As i thought about how he could be a rat and a wizard at the same time something crossed my mind of the first transfiguration class, of Mcgonagall saying something about animagi who were wizards who could turn into animals.

Dwelling on the animagi possibility a bit longer I once again returned to looking at the mask the skull kid gave me, it was a mystery i returned to every night the resemblance to my face and the power it practically oozed, just what is the mask supposed to represent anyway? It didn't look happy nor scared or any other emotion you expect instead it looked like someone about to go into a battle with a fierce look decorating it face. Once again in almost no time the sun rose and I had to head back up to the castle before anyone noticed I was missing.

As expected in each and every class I got in trouble for not attending but the class where it was the worse was Mcgonagall's class where as soon as she spotted me she told me to see her after class with a stern look on her face that told me this was not going to be good. So as soon as class ended I walked up to her with Harry trailing behind to ask her a question most likely.

"Do you have any idea of the amount of class time you missed?" She started off "And not just in my class but in every class on your schedule! As head of the gryffindor house I have received complaints about your absence from all of the teachers!"

While she continued on with her lecture I merely stood there with my head down doing my best to look ashamed, almost exactly what I do when illa lectures me about epona. I smile at the memory which turns out to be a mistake.

"So think that it funny to ditch classes for a month? One hundred points from gryffindor. And you are not to leave the castle until you finish all the work you missed." My face which had a neutral expression changed to one of shock when she said I couldn't leave the castle till A MONTH's worth of work was done! With the stern look on her face I knew they was fighting it so with an angry look on my face I turned around and left the room with my hat trailing behind me.

(No ones P.O.V)

On october 31 the day of the hogsmeade trip all the third years left in the morning except for Link and Harry. Link whom couldn't go because of all the work he had to and Harry who failed to convince Mcgonagall to let him go. As the day dragged on Link

spent his time working on all the assignments that he missed in the common room while Harry wandered around the castle and did other things till Ron and Hermione came back.

A little bit later after all the students from hogsmeade came back all the students in the castle went down to the great hall for some kind of feast that was happening while Link stayed in the common room to finish up his work. Right when Link finished his work he heard someone outside of the common room, which shouldn't be possible everyone was still at the feast.

Getting up Link walked to the portrait hole and heard voices outside one of which belonged to the fat lady and other voice was a mystery, it didn't belong to any student or teacher in the castle. Link Put his ear to the entrance so he could hear what they were saying.

"I told you I don't know the password but you have to let me in! Hes right here!"

"No password no entry."

The man then gave a growl of annoyance and a ripping sound was heard along with the fat lady screaming. Choosing this moment Link opened the portrait and stepped out of the common room and into the hallway to confront the man who was none other than Sirius Black.

"You boy. Have you seen a rat with a red haired boy?" Link nodded in reply. "Excellent, could you perhaps let me in the common room?" to this Link shook his head. Thinking for a moment Link then motioned for Black to follow him as he walked down the stairs heading out to the forest so they could talk.

Once the duo reached the woods Link stopped and turned around to look at Black while bringing up his gloved left hand in a motion for black to explain. So as the night went on Black explained how he ended up in azkaban because of a Peter Pettigrew who faked his own death after Black confronted him because he sold out the Potters to Voldemort and blamed it all on Sirius.

"So, do you believe me?" Sirius asked. Link let out a sigh and nodded his head while Sirius's face seem to brighten a bit at this. "Well then when shall I head up to the castle to get my revenge, with you helping it shouldn't be too hard to get that rat -" Link stopped him right there and shook his head and motioned for him to stay put. The sun was starting to rise and noticing this Link gave Black one last look then headed back to the castle before he had a chance to argue.

The weather got worse as the weekend approached, rain was constantly falling rather hard and the wind always howling. While Harry was practicing quidditch Link watched him from the forest while checking on Sirius and training till saturday when there was a match.

Early saturday around 4 am Link walked into the common room, with his clothes completely wet and dripping and was about to head up to the dorm when he noticed Harry sitting by the fire just staring into the flames. He also noticed crookshanks attempting to go up to the dorm and when he cat turned to look at him he shook his head and the cat stopped attempting to get up the stairs.

Link walked over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. As Harry looked up he was shocked to see Link who looked, and he probably did, like he had just walked in from outside and he was staring at Harry with a confused look on his face.

"Hello Link I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up. I couldn't sleep what with the match today, the wind and rain." Harry said while Link sat down next to him "Did you go for a walk or something?" Link just nodded in response to the question and the two sat there till breakfast.

The quidditch match that afternoon was brutal the rain was so thick it made it difficult to see and the wind was so strong and loud that it was blowing players off course and drowning out all sounds. As the match progressed the weather got worse and gryffindor called a time out.

A little while later the sound of the wind disappeared as at least fifty dementors started to glide onto the field. Link stared at the sheer numbers of them for a few seconds before taking action. So disappearing behind the stands Link pulled out a mask that was to only be used in emergencies and this was one. Upon putting the mask on Link felt horrible pain as his body changed until he was taller, wearing a light bluish almost white tunic with a chest plate that had an upside triangle and a crescent moon on it along with a double helix shaped blade.

Before the headmaster even had time to react to the current situation, which was dementors on the quidditch field and Harry falling a hundred feet, dementors started to fall some cut in half and other decapitated by a strange figure with some kind of tribal markings on their face shooting beams of energy from his swords as he swung it. One by one the dementors fell until their was only about 50 remained which Dumbledore got rid of with a simple flick of his wand and right before Harry hit the ground the strange figure caught him and set him on the ground. With a flash gone was the figure and all that was left were the confused and shocked looks of everyone present.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late upload this week been busy but hear it is!**

 **Enjoy the chapter as always and leave a review**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or LoZ**

As Harry was waking up he noticed two things, One he was in a bed and Two there were people talking in whispers around him.

"Good thing that person or thing caught him."

"I thought he was dead for sure."

What the voices were saying weren't making any sense to Harry. He then realized that he had no idea where he was or how he got there, he also didn't even remember what he'd been doing before before he got here.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

As soon as this was said it fell into place for Harry, the cold, hooded black figures, screaming. Harrys eyes snapped open to see he he was in the hospital wing with the Gryffindor quidditch team, spattered from head to foot with mud, gathered around his bed along with Ron and Hermione who were soaked so much it looked like they went for a swim in the lake with there clothes on.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" asked Fred, who underneath all the mud was extremely white.

Harry's memory was on fast forward as he remembered he lightning lighting up the sky, seeing the Grim in the clouds, the snitch and the dementors.

"What happened?" he said while sitting up so suddenly that everyone around him gasped.

The team then proceeded to explain what happened during the last moments of the match to Harry after which he just lay there not saying no one saying anything till Madam Pomfrey came and began to tell the team to leave. Before the team left Fred told him not to beat himself up and that he's still the best seeker they've ever had.

Ron and Hermione moved closer to Harry's bed as Madam Pomfrey closed the door behind the team.

"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione began with her voice shaking slightly. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell but…" she paused for a minute before continuing "Before he even got to the field someone else appeared and this person is the one who saved you Harry, and he just appeared from seemingly no where disappeared the same way. The only discernible thing about him was what he wore which was a light blue tunic with some armor, his sword that was shaped like a double helix and his face.." Hermione gave a slight shiver before she continued.

"His face had some kind of tribal marks or war paint, his eyes were blank white no pupils or irises and he had an expression so fierce it was terrifying. As he appeared though at least half of the dementors that were there fell, sliced in half by two swings of his sword, which shot beams of energy or something, caught you and set you down and by that time Dumbledore made onto the field and shot silvery stuff at the remaining dementors. They left the stadium right away then he turned to the person who was staring at Dumbledore and with a flash of light that blinded everyone he was gone."

"Dumbledore then magicked you onto a stretcher" said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were. . ."

His voice faded, but Harry hardly noticed. he was thinking about this person and about what the dementors had done to him, about the screaming voice. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him so anxiously that he quickly cast around for something matter of fact to say.

"Did someone get my nimbus?"

(Line Break)-

Over the next few Days Harry had a stream of visitors who were intent on cheering him up but they only knew half f of what was bothering him. He hadn't told anne about grim not even Ron or Hermione because Ron would panic and Hermione would scoff.

Then there were the dementors which made Harry feel sick and humiliated every time he thought of them because no one else collapsed when they went near one or heard their dying parents. Harry knew who the voices belonged to now, his mother when Voldemort was about to kill her.

Harry slept fitfully at night sinking into dreams of rotting hands and petrified pleading only to jerk awake and dwell on his mother's voice, yet when he was first awakened by his nightmares he coulda sworn he saw someone sitting next to his bed humming a tune that was sad and at the same time made him think of better times but once he blinked the silhouette was gone as was the tune so he didn't dwell on the matter to long.

Back in the bustle of the main school came as relief to Harry he didn't even need to deal with malfoy's taunting very long as he was rushed he infirmary when his robes suddenly caught fire. Malfoy didn't reappear in potions which was probably a good thing as his antics were starting to anger Ron. During Defense against the dark arts Lupin was back and they didn't have to do Snape's essay which made the actual lesson very enjoyable.

After the lesson Lupin had a talk with Harry about the match, the mysterious person who saved him, dementors, azkaban and finally plans to start lessons to learn to fight dementors. So with the promise of anti dementor lessons and the outcome of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw match Harry's mood improved greatly. As the holidays approached Ron and Hermione told him they were staying at hogwarts and another hogsmeade trip was announced the last weekend of the term.

After Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and began to head back up to the common room Fred and George pulled him into an empty classroom and gave him the marauders map. After explaining it to him Harry began to down the passage that lead to the cellar of Honeydukes.

(Timeskip to after the three broomsticks)_-_-

As Harry walked back to the castle through the passage under honeydukes thinking about everything he heard he was too shocked and deep in thought to hear the quiet footsteps behind him. At dinner that evening Ron and Hermione watched him nervously not daring to talk about what happened as Percy was close to them. Once at the crowded common room Harry snuck up to dormitory to avoid questions.

The next day when Harry awoke it was almost midday and after an argument with Ron and Hermione they were heading down the grounds to Hagrid's house to get answers. When Hagrid answered the door he beamed down at them.

"Great news!" Hagrid said while showing them a piece of parchment. "The school boards letting Me and buckbeak off!"

The first part of the letter said that Hagrid was not being held responsible and the second part said that the complaint of Lucius Malfoy could not be upheld as the student hurt was not his son or in his care.

"This is great Hagrid!" Hermione said and for the rest of the time they remained there and talked with Hagrid Harry didn't bring up what they overheard in the three as he didn't want to spoil good Hagrids mood with such a painful topic.

Once the trio left Hagrids and entered the castle Hermione went to the library to see if she could find a book on the person from the quidditch game saying that if there was someone that powerful there has to be a book about him. Harry and Ron went back to the common room to play chess till dinner. When they entered the common room they noticed Link sitting in a corner with his eyes closed.

(Link's P.O.V)

'All the other students except Ron, Hermione and Harry left this morning must be some kind of thing going on' I thought as I made my way back into the common room. When I entered the common room it was empty so I walked to a corner that had a chair sat down and closed my eyes.

When I reopened them I was standing in the mist covered area with hyrule castle in the background facing the shade.

"So you came back seeking answers about the mask correct?" the Shade said. I nodded. "Very well. In my lifetime when I went to termina masks had powers. Some helpful other not so much. But the masks that were really helpful were the transformation ones which were formed when I played The song of healing on the ocarina of time for someone with a troubled spirit."

I nodded to his explanation so far and he continued "But the mask you have was given to me by the very being that I wanted to destroy. It contains the power of a god that was sealed inside it." he finished. As the shade started to disappear he said one last thing.

"Tell Zelda it is time the ocarina be switched hands."

When I opened my eyes i was back in the empty common room but it was later, the sun was down and I could smell food from the great hall. Deciding to not even nother with dinner I headed up to the dorm to just wait till tomorrow.

The next day I got out of bed when I heard Ron throw a pillow at Harry. Right before I left the dorm I noticed a package at the foot of my bed. Walking over to it I ripped the packaging of and there was a sword that at one point was probably beautiful but now the hilt was rusted and the blade had chips missing but not a spec of rust. Taking the blade out of the box I noticed a note which I quickly read

 _ **This sword is a old relic. The blade is infused with magic so**_

 _ **that when it was first found became a popular**_

 _ **wand core. Now it is yours**_

I took the sword down stairs grabbing its sheath on the way out while Ron and Harry were ogling at some broom. Once in the common room I took out the bottle of Great fairy tears and cloth and soaked the cloth with the tears and began to clean the blade. Chips repaired themselves and the Hilt looked new satisfied I slide the blade into its sheath and set it down just as the trio came down the stairs so I listened to what they were saying and froze at what I heard.

"Broomsticks aside I think I found a book in the library on the person from the quidditch match"


	9. Chapter 9

**Apoligies everyone who reads for the late chapter again.. I just got busy and couldn't get to a computer friday - saturday so it took a little longer. Anyways as always thanks you to everyone who followed and reviewed espacially kitkat with the review and enjoy the chapter**

The trio sat down at a table Hermione with old looking book titled "Myths and Legends of ancient times" and Harry with his new broom along with Ron. Hermione opened the book to a page near the back of the book and began to read.

"Long ago there was a town with mountains, a swamp, an ocean and canyon surrounding it. In the center of this town was a large clock tower which opened at midnight during the carnival of time. One year 3 days before the carnival was due to start the moon appeared closer to the ground and visible all day and night along with a face suddenly appearing on its surface. Over the course of three days the moon came closer to the town and the other races surrounding town began to have issues. To the north the mountains were trapped in an endless winter which was ended as they claim by their champion Darmani wearing a green hat, brown leather boots and gauntlets and bottom half of a tunic, in the east the ocean became weird and was then fixed by Mikau who was famous among the people he was wearing a green bottom half of a tunic, boots, gauntlets and what resembled a green hat. To the south in the swamp the princess was saved by one of their own who also was wearing clothing similar to the other saviors."

"During this time there was also a boy clothed in green going around helping everyone with their troubles. When midnight came on the day of the festival the same boy could be seen going up the clocktower once the doors opened. Right before the moon hit the top of the clock tower the four giants came from the four directions and held it in the air above the town till it suddenly disappeared back into the sky. This is also said to be the work of the boy clothed in green and it was widely believed he was the one who saved the other races with masks that could transform him into different forms."

"It is said that this boy came to posses the Fierce Deity mask which is said contain the power of a god and can transform the one it deems worthy. The mask is recognisable by the markings on its face."

When Hermione finished reading the passage she put the put the book down and looked across the table to the other two.

"So you think that the person from the quidditch match was some guy wearing a mask that is from a story, in a book that's probably older than this castle by the look of it?" Harry asked skeptically while Ron snorted at the idea.

"Well why couldn't it be true? The sorcerer's stone was supposed to be a myth yet it existed! And what about Riddle's diary it had a piece of his soul in it. So tell me why this is so impossible!" She all but shouted at them.

But before they could reply she stood up and walked out of the common room in a rage. Both of the boys sighed as they got up to follow her walking past and not noticing the still frozen Link sitting in front of the fire. As the two boys exited the common room Ron pointed out that it was almost time for dinner so they headed there in hopes that Hermione would be there.

Back in the common room Link let out a sigh of relief as they didn't find out too much about anything only an old legend about his ancestor. Yet they did learn about the mask, even if Harry and Ron didn't believe it Hermione did and Link could tell she wasn't planning to let it go until she found out just who was wearing the mask.

Releasing another sigh at the annoyance that was forming from Hermione Link re-soaked the cloth he was using with a little bit more of the great fairy's tears he had and went back to cleaning up the old blade which was used by his ancestor. He could tell from the energy the blade still had, it was similar to the great spin attack that was taught to him. He could tell why it was used in wand cores though magic ran deep into the blade from all the times it was used but it was violent magic that was supposed to kill monsters not cast spells.

Link remained lost in thought till Harry and Ron re-appeared in the common room and started gushing over the new broom Harry got. It was called a Firebolt or something, top of the line broom for there weird sport. He also noticed them occasionally glancing at him which he found odd considering they never paid much attention to him before so something must have happened at dinner.

While talking about the broom Harry and Ron also talked about what Hermione said at dinner.

(Short Flashback)

"Don't you think he's odd? A student who has a wooden sword as a wand? And the night on the train his eyes and that weird head piece he had. Also that mask that was used looked similar to him in most ways! the hair is similar and he has that same weird hat! Think about it."

(End of flash)

"She does have a point in most of the things she said." Ron told Harry while stealing another glance towards Link who at this point had slid the sword which looked brand new into it leather sheath. "And you know that sword he's been polishing? It didn't look that good this morning now it looks good as new." The two continued whispering to each other till Hermione came in followed by Mcgonagall.

Hermione went and sat at table and pulled open a book so it was covering her face while Mcgonagall continued towards them while casting a disapproving look towards Link when he put down his sword. Once she reached the two boys she asked a few questions then took the broom away to strip it for jinxes and curses while Harry and Ron sat there in shock. Once they recovered from the initial shock Ron went off on Hermione for telling Mcgonagall about the broom.

Right before she snapped Link put his hand on Ron's shoulder which caused him to quite and pointed towards Hermione who almost had tears coming down her face. After a short pause she told them why she told on them about how she didn't want Harry to get hurt or anything and Ron felt like the world's biggest idiot. She then stormed up to her dorm.

As the holidays came to an end students came back and the common room was noisy again. Ron was still mad at Hermione for telling about the broom and had taken to asking about it after every transfiguration class with Harry while she avoided the two completely. January soon turned into February and the match of Gryffindor V.S Ravenclaw which could put Gryffindor in second was approaching.

A few days before the match Harry got the firebolt back from Mcgonagall and at practice it gave the team a huge confidence boost for tomorrow. The day of the match Link was watching the game from behind the stands in case something happens like last time. As the game goes on with nothing happening Link starts paying it less attention while thinking 'how could these people enjoy watching this?' until he heard the crowd gasp and quickly turned his head while pulled out his bow and an arrow to see three "dementors" on the field acting quickly Link charged his arrow charged with light and shot at them. Meanwhile Harry just cast a patronus which hit the same time as the arrow causing a the two to collide and a blast of light to ensue.

After the light died down the three dementors turned out to be malfoy and his gang along with the Slytherin captain and boy did Mcgonagall chew them out for what they did. Link smiled as he saw how happy the Gryffindors were that they won and Malfoy got in trouble at the same time it was a dream to them. As the team got swarmed Link turned around and headed back up to the castle while Lupin bent down and picked up an arrow that was sticking out of the ground with a faint glow around it and slipped it into his pocket without anyone noticing.

That night Lupin was in his office with the arrow on the desk it glow the only source of light in the room. He picked up the arrow and began examining it, turning it over between his fingers. 'How very peculiar. This arrow emits magic almost like a wand would, yet it's charged with light magic or Holy magic. It almost casts away all the darkness in the room' Lupin thought ' if does this to regular darkness i wonder what it would do to a creature of darkness like a dementor. Hence it was shot was probably because the shooter though they were real dementors not students. Meaning these arrows must be able to harm in some way or kill them.' Lupin thought on the arrow till dawn before retiring to bed.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room a man slowly creeped through the now empty space and to the stairs that lead up to the boys dormitory. It was lucky that someone was dumb enough to write down all and the cat could swipe it without anyone noticing. Once the man finally reached the door to the room where his target would be he quietly opened it and scanned the room for the right bed. When he spotted it he pulled out a knife and slashed the curtains. The man thought he prepared for everything but one thing he didn't prepare for was the child waking up screaming and his target to not be there.

Acting quickly the man ran out of the room in the confusion slamming the door. On his way out he ran into the one boy he knew wouldn't harm him but would be the most… displeased with his presence so he ran by the boy currently clothed in green and out of the common room completely.

(With Link a Few minutes prior)

Link was walking back into the castle after another night of training with his new sword. As he reached the portrait of sir cadogan which opened as soon he was spotted by the knight who respected him as another knight and not a student. Once inside the common room Links faint smile disappeared as he saw Black running down the stairs and right by him. Turning around quickly Link ran out of the common room and after Black.

 **I've been thinking and just wanted to know if you guys want me to continue to book 4 or skip 4 and go to 5 or not continue at all**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok Chapter 10 done and its almost double what it usally is so lets jump right into and as always enjoy**

 **Do not own LoZ or Harry Potter**

As Link ran through the castle and after Black he had take a detour when someone was coming up the stairs. While the detour avoided the unwanted questions and suspicions Link had at the same time also lost sight of Black who, at this point, was probably a dog in the forest away from the castle to avoid being seen. Link punched the wall to his left, which cracked due to the force, to let out some of the frustration he was feeling.

After he calmed down Link could hear the sounds of teachers talking in panicked voices and knew immediately that the castle was once again being searched. Releasing another sigh Link started looking for a place to hide as to avoid a teacher all the while thinking that this one request to protect a student has turned out to be more annoying than finding all of Agitha's bugs. After ruling out any rooms as they were likely to be searched Link pulled out his clawshot and aimed it at one of the crossbeams on the ceiling and released the trigger sending the claw shooting up.

Once on the beam Link took out fused shadow which minda always wore while she was an imp and the area around him darkened when it was fully out. As he watched the relic float above his hands Link remembered what one of the light spirits said to him about the fused shadows and how one who resides in the light should not touch them. He just sat there watching the dark relic float above his hands thinking about these words and his previous adventure through Hyrule till he heard students below him heading to breakfast. Quietly Link lowered himself down behind the group of students.

Later that evening when Link was going out to the forest to find Black he found that with the tightened security that was put up with Black's recent break in the doors in the entrance hall wouldn't open past certain time. With a frown on his face Link began walking around the castle looking for a way out without alerting anyone, so breaking a window was out of the question along with the use of bombs as they would make too much noise. Groaning at not being able to at least visit the forest tonight Link started to head back to the common room.

The next few days it was obvious to everyone who had eyes that Link was not in a good mood. His once carefree attitude turned less cheerful and more tense, the rings under his eyes seemed more pronounced and he got short tempered. The second day after Black broke in Neville got a howler from his grandmother and Link was walking into the great hall while he was running out then the howler went off and screamed loud enough for everyone inside hear it. Suddenly it went silent as the howler cut off mid sentence and Link walked in looking annoyed with a shocked Neville behind him and the burning remains of howler left in the entrance hall.

Later that same day after Harry and Ron got back from Hagrids with the knowledge that the committee of magical creatures had issued a hearing most likely because of Lucius Malfoy. Not only that, they also were told of all the pressure Hermione's been under with all her classes and she still found time to help Hagrid put together a defense. Once in the common room they noticed a large group of students around the notice board which had a date for the next hogsmeade visit posted. As Harry and Ron discussed Harry once again sneaking to hogsmeade they were unaware of a certain blonde listening to their plans

Saturday Morning came and with it so did the plan to sneak out of hogwarts and into hogsmeade once again. After saying goodbye to Ron Harry rushed up to the third floor taking out the marauder's map as he went and crouched behind the witch statue to look at it. As he looked at he noticed two things one was a person standing at the end of the corridor whose name he couldn't quite make out without looking longer which was at the moment impossible as the dot labeled Neville Longbottom was coming towards him. Acting quickly Harry opened the statute and shoved his bag inside yet before he could climb in himself Neville came around the corner.

After a brief and awkward talk with Neville which ended when Snape appeared and sent them back to the common room. Making an excuse up Harry ditched Neville and after checking the map to see if Snape was still lurking around the one-eyed witch, which he wasn't Harry started to once again headed to the third floor. Once there he successfully managed to get inside the statute without any interruptions.

About ten minutes after Harry went into the one-eyed witch an individual clothed in green followed suit and also slipped into the secret passage. When Link emerged in the cellar of the candy shop he hurried upstairs and quickly blended in with the rest of the students that filled the shop. Noticing a head of red hair outside the shop Link pushed students out of the way because if that was Ron Harry was probably right next to him invisible. Even though there was nothing that would harm Harry other than the dementors Link felt it was part of what Dumbledore asked of to at least try to keep the boy out of trouble.

Link followed the duo throughout the town as they visited the post office and then a shop called Zonko's which was so packed with students that he didn't even bother to try to get in so he could follow them. Once he saw Ron exit the shop and starting to head up a slope he resumed following them to a clearing that overlooked a house. Making a quick decision Link took out his clawshot and aimed it at one of the high tree branches so he could remain hidden even if one of the duo turned around he wouldn't be spotted. The chain made a loud noise as it shot and retracted but it retracted fast enough that when Ron and Harry turned they didn't see anything.

Moments later voices could be heard coming from the opposite side of the slope as Malfoy and his two goons appeared with Malfoy talking.

"Should be receiving an owl from father very soon now. He had to go to the ministry for the hearing and tell them how dangerous hippogriffs are and how if I was hit I could have been seriously injured."

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind him at his words and so Malfoy continued making fun of Hagrid and his case which was doomed from the moment Lucius Malfoy got involved. As soon as Malfoy spotted Ron his face split into a grin which some would consider evil.

"What are you doing here Weasley?"

Stealing a glance behind Ron he continued.

"Suppose you'd love to live there, wouldn't you? Dreaming about having your own room must be nice. Of course I wouldn't know that feeling. I heard your family all sleep in the same room like animals… is that true?"

Malfoy and the two other bursts out laughing at Ron's reaction and continue trying to provoke him with Hagrids case.

In the middle of his taught Malfoys head jerked forward as ball of mud hit the back of it.

"What the-?"

While Malfoy who was wiping the mud out of his hair, Crabbe and Goyle spun stupidly on the spot looking for the person who threw the mud Ron was laughing so that he had hold onto the fence for support. Up in the trees Link watched the scene with the air of a highly amused child and pulled out his slingshot and shot a seed at Malfoys head.

 _ **Bam**_

Malfoy clutched the back of his head as the seed collided.

"What was that? Who did that?"

"Very haunted up here isn't it?" said Ron like he was commenting on the weather.

At his words Crabbe and Goyle started looking scared because no matter how big their muscles were it was no help against ghost. As Harry continued throwing mud and sludge at the trio Link was shooting them with his slingshot from the trees. This continued till Harry stuck out his leg to trip Crabbe who got his foot stuck on the hem of Harry's invisibility cloak and pulled it off enough to reveal his head.

When Malfoy saw his head appear from nowhere he stared for a split second then turned around and took of screaming down the hill his two goons behind him. While Harry was talking with Ron, Link jumped down, his expression serious and started back to the castle so he could get there before Harry. Harry on the other hand was panicking over what would happen if Malfoy told anyone.

Once out of the witch's hump Harry heard quick footsteps approaching and noticed that Link was just a little bit away from where he just exited. The footsteps turned out to be Snape as he quickly walked towards Harry and Link who had joined him by his side.

"So," Snape said when he stopped in front of the duo with a look of suppressed triumph. Harry attempted to look innocent even though his face was sweaty and his hands were still muddy and hidden in his pockets and Links face held a neutral expression.

"Come with me, Potter and you too boy." said Snape.

Harry and Link followed him down stairs with Harry trying to wipe his hands clean on the inside of his robes without Snape noticing. Once they reached the dungeons Snape lead them to his office.

"Sit." commanded Snape.

The two boys sat while Snape remained standing.

"Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter." said

Snape.

Harry didn't say anything.

"He tells me that he was up by the shrieking shack when he ran into Weasley - Apparently alone."

Still Harry didn't speak.

"Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing there talking to Weasley when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head and that he was then pelted with seeds. How do you think that could've happened?"

Harry tried to look mildly surprised but failed.

"I don't know, Professor." said Harry while staring into Snape's boring eyes trying not to blink.

"Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you guess imagine what it might have been Potter?"

"No" Harry said trying to sound curious.

"It was your head Potter. Floating in midair."

There was a long silence after these words were spoken. The silence was broken when Harry responded.

"Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey, if he's seeing things like-"

"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade Potter?" Snape interjected softly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade."

"I know that," said Harry while struggling to keep his face devoid of guilt and fear. "It sounds like Malfoy's having halluicin-

"Malfoy is not having hallucinations" snarled Snape while bending down so that his and Harry's faces were a foot apart. "If your head was in Hogsmeade where was he rest of you."

"I've been up in the Gryffindor Tower" said Harry. "Like you told-"

"Can anyone other than the boy sitting next to you confirm that?"

After some more taunting words from Snape including comments about Harry's father that were less than friendly Harry snapped.

"SHUT UP!" said Harry rage filling him up just like the night he blew up Aunt Marge. Snape had gone rigid with anger.

"What did you say to me Potter?"

After a few more exchanges of words between the two about Harry's father with Link still sitting in his chair shifting uncomfortably due to the obviously personal argument that was going on. All argument stopped once Snape finished his story.

"Turn out your pockets both of you!" Snape yelled suddenly.

Harry didn't move as all he could hear was a pounding in his ears and Link was thinking of what to actually take out of his pockets as he had all of gear with him.

Turn out your pockets or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out both of you!"

Cold with dread Harry pulls out his back of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map while Link takes out his slingshot and without thinking the Fierce Deity Mask. While Snape is picking up and examining the Zonko's bag Harry quickly glances at Link and notices that he has paled a bit and that he kept glancing at the items he laid out. Snapping back to Snape Harry refocuses.

"Ron gave them to me," Harry quickly said once Snape set the bag back down. "He brought them back from Hogsmeade last time." Snape gave Harry a doubting looking and continued "Indeed? And you've been carrying it around ever since? How very touching."

Snape moved on to Link's items and moved the mask he had next to the Marauder's map. Picking up the slingshot Link had put on the desk and examined it. "And what would you need a pointless toy like this for?" Link merely shrugged in response to his question.

"Well then onto your final items," said Snape while picking up the strange mask that Link had. As Snape was turning the mask over in his hands Harry found himself staring at the mask also remembering something Hermione said...

( _FlashBack)_

" _The person who saved had some red war or tribal paint on his face he had white hair and wore a blue-ish tunic with armor.."_

 _(End Flashback)_

The mask Link had looked exactly like Hermione described it even had a little bit of a blue hat on it. But this was just a mask there was no way it could have been Link he didn't fit the description that was given and a simple mask couldn't have any powers. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Snape talking.

"Tell me where did you get such a mask?" asked Snape. Link shifted uncomfortably in his chair then gave Snape a nervous smile and shrugged. Snape glared at him a moment longer before moving on to Harry and the currently blank map.

"What is this?" said Snape picking up the map. "Just a bit of spare parchment." Harry responded with a shrug.

"Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment? Why don't I just throw this away?" said Snape while moving his hand towards the fire. "No!" Harry said quickly. "So!" said Snape with his nostrils quivering. "Is his another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the dementors?"

Harry blinked at the fact that Snape just said exactly what the map did. Snape's eyes gleamed at the expression on Harry's face.

"Let me see, let me see.." Snape muttered while taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said touching his wand to the parchment. Nothing happened. "Show your self!" Snape said tapping the map sharply. The map stayed blank and Harry began to take deep calming breaths.

"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said once again tap the map with his wand. As if an invisible hand was writing words began to appear on the map insulting Snape. After the words stopped appearing Harry waited for Snape's anger but it didn't come.

"So…" Snape said softly. "We'll see about this.."

He strode across to his fire and seized a fistful of glittering powder and threw it into the flames. "Lupin!" Snape called into the fire "I want a word!"

Harry and Link watched the fire as large shape appeared revolving very fast and seconds later Professor Lupin was stepping out of the fireplace brushing ash of his robes.

"You called Severus?" said Lupin mildly.

"I certainly did" said Snape his face contorted with fury. "I have just asked Potter and _him_ to empty their pockets. Potter here was carrying this and he was carrying that." Snape was holding the parchment which held the words of the Messrs and pointing at the mask which was still on his desk. An odd closed expression appeared on his face.

"Well?" said Snape when Lupin continued to stare at the map with an occasional look towards Link's mask. The two boys in the room were under the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking.

"Well?" said Snape again. "These items are plainly full of dark magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise Lupin. Where do you expect the boy got such a mask and Where did Potter get such thing?"

Lupin shot the two boys a slight glance that said not to interrupt him. "Full of dark magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so Severus? It looks to me as though the parchment merely insults whoever tries to read it. Its a bit childish but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop-"

"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think that it's more likely he got it directly from the manufacturers?"

Harry didn't' understand what Snape was talking about. Nor did Link or Lupin judging from their expressions.

"You mean by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" Lupin said. "Harry do you know any of these men?"

"No" Harry said quickly.

"You see Severus?" said Lupin turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me-"

As if right on cue Ron came bursting into the office completely out of breath and stopped just short of Snape's desk. Clutching the stitch in his chest he tried to speak "I- gave - Harry - that - stuff" he managed to choke out. "Bought it in Zonko's ages - ago.."

"Well!" said Lupin clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus I'll take this back , shall I?" He folded up the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Now then as for the mask," he continued and picked up the mask from the desk. Ron's eyes widened when he saw the mask but he didn't say anything. "It appears well crafted and detailed but other then that there's nothing special about it." Lupin said while also putting the mask in his robes. "Harry, Ron, Link come with me I need a word about my vampire essay - excuse is Severus.

No one spoke till they reached the entrance ball where Harry tried to explain but was cut of by Lupin. Lupin told them how he knew it was a map and that it was confiscated by Flich many years ago while also telling them how the makers of it would have found it highly amusing to lure them out of school and he couldn't let them have it back.

"Don't expect me to cover for you again Harry. I can not make you take Serious Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you heard when the dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. A poor way to repay them - gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks." Lupin finished. "You two can go now I need a word alone with Link."

After Ron and Harry left feeling worse than when when they were in Shapes office Lupin turned Back to Link "Let's head up my office shall we."

 **So it seems a lot of people want me to continue onto Goblet of Fire so all i can sa is WOW you guys must really like my writing and for that I thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 done Leave a review and enjoy.**

Link followed Lupin back to his office and once they got there Lupin gestured for him to take a seat as he closed the door.

"Now then," Lupin said his expression serious as he sat down at his desk. "Care to tell me where you acquired an item such as this?" he was holding the Fierce Deity Mask in his hand as he spoke. "I won't pretend that I know everything but I will say that I can feel dark power coming from this mask," The mask seemed to be glowing a faint purple at his words almost as if it found them insulting. "and there are few things in this world that I know give off darkness like this mask."

Link just sat there unsure how to answer Lupins question, trying to decide whether to tell him the sort of truth or make something up. That was what he was worried about till he noticed the arrow sitting on the desk. Link stared at the arrow that was without a doubt his as he was the only person with a bow. Lupin who noticed that he was staring at the arrow spoke "Odd isn't it? I found that at the quidditch game the other day and until rather recently it glowed with a golden light.." there was a short pause before he spoke again. "But that's not what we're here to talk about. Now I know you're not a bad kid and that you're capable in magic as demonstrated in not only my class but also your other teachers have spoken of your potential."

Lupin stood after he spoke those words "Now then, I won't give this" he pointed to the mask that was now sitting on his desk "back but I also won't get you in any trouble so you can leave now and go back to the common room." Link stood up and began to leave but when he reached the doorway he turned around and saw Lupin sitting at his desk map open and the mask right next to him. Turning back around Link left as there was no way to get his back right now, maybe tonight he would try to sneak back into the office and take it back. After all that mask was potentially dangerous if someone put it on without a reason, such as a powerful foe.

When Link entered the common room he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting together again smiled at the sight till Harry and Ron said something to Hermione which caused her to turn around and look at him. Links smile quickly disappeared and once she looked him in the eye she turned back around. As he headed up to the dorms Link heard the three resume talking in low voices, while he couldn't make out the words he could guess what they were talking about…

At the next Care of magical creatures class the trio was seen talking to Hagrid. As Link listened in it turned out to be about his case with Buckbeak and how he lost. He felt sorry for Hagrid he really tried but it was as he said the committee was in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. Once Hagrid had finished escorting the class back to the castle and left things turned bad.

"Look at him blunder!" Malfoy and his two goons were inside the castle doors listening to the whole thing. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic!" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all made furious moves towards Malfoy but just before Hermione's hand made contact his head was pulled backwards by his hair. Malfoy let out a surprised yelp as he was pulled back but was quickly silenced when a gloved hand covered his mouth. Crabbe and Goyle both made moves to free him but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the look in Link's eyes, it was a look that said 'I could kill you and it won't be very difficult'. Link turned his attention back to the boy struggling beneath him, said boy stopped moving as soon as he looked into the eyes of the one currently holding him captive they were glowing a slight blood red. Yet before he could confirm what he saw Malfoy was throw to the ground face first a foot quickly following.

The stomp that followed Malfoy's head kicked up a cloud of dust that obscured the scene from everyone else present but they could guess what happened. Yet when the dust cleared Harry, Ron and Hermione were shocked to see that Malfoy was fine but even more surprising was the fact that Links foot was buried to the ankle of his brown leather boots in the floor of the castle.

"Let's get out of here!" Malfoy shouted to Crabbe and Goyle the three disappearing down the passage to the dungeons. One could say that after that incident Malfoys underpants were no longer white.

Hermione was the first to recover from her shock and approached Link who was still in the same position as when Malfoy left.

"Thank you for what you did. You put him in his place better than any of us could." she said. As she spoke Link looked up at her and when she finished he smiled at her and gave a nod before walking off. "Come on, charms has probably already started." said Hermione distractedly while staring in the direction Link walked off.

TIME SKIP_

It was the morning of the quidditch final before anyone else was up Harry was looking down at the grounds through a window in the Gryffindor dormitory thinking that the weather conditions would be perfect for the match. As he set his goblet down and was about to go back to bed something moving across the lawn caught his eye, quickly grabbing his glasses he took another look hoping he wasn't seeing the Grim not right before a match. After a moment of frantic searching Harry spotted it, and it wasn't the Grim at all it was only a cat, a cat he recognized. And it wasn't alone.

Emerging from the shadows of the trees was a large shaggy black dog and it was moving stealthily across the grounds with Crookshanks at its side. As Harry left to wake Ron another figure emerged from the shadows of the trees, a boy clothed in green. The boy made a harsh sound at the retreating form of the dog and gestured back to the forest a stern expression on his face, the dog let out a whine of protest against the boy but sulked back to the woods. By the time Harry woke up Ron both cat and dog were gone.

"Down here-"

Yet when Harry quickly looked back out the window he couldn't spot the dog or Crookshanks. Quickly climbing onto the windowsill he searched frantically for them but saw nothing, right before he was about give up something caught his eye. It was the end of a green hat disappearing into the shadows and there was one person Harry knew who wore a hat like that. He would have to question him in the morning after the quidditch match.

But after the intense game and with all the excitement of winning the quidditch cup Harry completely forgot his worry about the Grim and seeing Link down on the grounds that morning. Also with exams fast approaching every student was inside studying and trying to focus as summer approached. The only person seen not actively studying was actually Link who earned many jealous stares from other students as he laid outside on a sunny patch of grass.

One night hedwig came by with a letter from Hagrid about the case and Link being curious about it listened in on what the trio was saying.

"Buckbeak's appeal it's set for the sixth." said Harry

"That's the day we finish our exams." Hermione said while still searching for a book on the cluttered table.

" There coming up here to do it," Harry said reading from the letter. "Someone from the ministry of magic and - and an executioner."

Hermione's head shot up at these words a startled expression on her face.

"They're bringing an executioner to the appeal! But that sounds as though they've already decided!"

"Yeah it does" Harry replied slowly.

After that point Link stopped listening. Instead he thought about how an innocent animal was going to be killed because a single man has enough money to bend the decisions of others. It disgust him what some people in this world which is similar to his own in ways are allowed to do this.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP :D _

As Harry was getting up to leave the stifling heat of the divination room a loud, harsh voice spoke from behind him.

"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."

Harry turned around to see that Professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her armchair with her eyes unfocused and her mouth sagging.

"S_ sorry?" stuttered Harry.

Professor Trelawney didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes started to roll while Harry sat there in a panic. While Harry was debating whether to run to the hospital wing or not Trelawney spoke again in the same harsh voice.

"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT BEFORE MIDNIGHT.. . THE SERVANT SHALL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER, AND THE FIERCE GOD BORN TO PROTECT SHALL ONCE AGAIN MAKE HIS APPEARANCE THIS TO THE WORLD. THE DARK LORD SHALL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN HE EVER WAS. TONIGHT. . . BEFORE MIDNIGHT.. . THE SERVANT . . . WILL SET OUT. . . TO REGION... HIS MASTER..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry everyone its a week late but schools a pain and well... its a bit longer then usual so thank you to every one who followed and all that good stuff and if you want leave a review!**

As Harry climbed down the ladder and spiral staircase he wondered if he heard Professor Trelawney make a real prediction or her idea of an impressive end to the test. In about five minutes Harry was running past the security trolls outside the common room while people strode past him going the opposite direction for a bit of freedom. By the time he entered the common room it was all but deserted except for a corner where Ron, Hermione and Link sat.

"Professor Trelawney" Harry panted " Just told me-" he stopped mid sentence when he noticed their faces.

Both Ron and Hermione looked like they were beaten into the ground and had no will to get up, Link looked like he couldn't decide weather to be mad or repulsed.

"Buckbeak lost," Ron said weakly "Hagrid's just sent this."

Harry read the latter which was devoid of any tears this time but Hagrid's hand seemed to have shaken so much that the words were barely legible. As he read through the letter Harry's face grew more determined till he spoke.

"We've got to go, he can't just be on his own waiting for the executioner!"

"Sunset though, we'd never be able to go especially you Harry." said Ron while staring out the window with a glazed look in his eyes.

Harry put his head in his hands, thinking of a solution. A breeze distracted the group from their thoughts, and as they turned their heads, they saw Link perched in the window with a strange device on his hand. He gave them a nod before he jumped out the window. The trio quickly got up and rushed to where he jumped expecting to see him on the ground in a bloody mess but instead saw Link using the strange device to latch onto little things protruding from the side of castle, slowly making his way down to the grounds.

"Well then," Harry began still slightly in shock as to what he just saw. "It only we had the invisibility cloak we could sneak out."

"Where is it?" said Hermione

Harry told her about the one eyed witch and where it was, and how if Snape saw him there again he would be in serious trouble.

"That's true" said Hermione while getting to her feet. "If he sees you. How do you open the hump again?"

"You tap it and say dissendium but-" Harry didn't get to finish as Hermione stood up and strolled out of the room and through the portrait hole till she vanished from sight.

"She hasn't gone to go get it has she?" Ron asked with a look of bewilderment on his face.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione re-entered the common room silvery cloak tucked under her arm.

TIME SKIP_

As the trio began to leave through the back door of Hagrid's hut with Hagrid whispering for them to leave and not watch or listen. They started up the lawn back to the castle, the sun sinking fast below the horizon the sky had turned grey with a ruby glow from the west. Ron suddenly stopped dead trying to control scabbers, who was squeaking madly and twisting in his grasp trying to break free.

"Oh please Ron. Come on I don't want to listen at all." said Hermione.

"It's scabbers he won't stay still." Ron managed to get out while still struggling with the rat who was trying to but his hand.

As the rat continued to squeal in Ron's grasp loudly it was, unfortunately not loud enough to completely block out the noise coming from Hagrid's hut. The sound of the door opening and men's voices. Then silence and the fateful swish and thud of an axe.

"They did it," whispered Hermione swaying slightly. "They actually did it!"

The trio stood transfixed with horror under the cloak oblivious to the blonde clothed in green standing further up the hill watching everything going on from the position of the three under the cloak to the happenings down at the hut through a Hawkeye device, a slight smile gracing his face. He continued following their progress back up to the castle when they came to a stop again, frowning slightly he removed the device from his face.

Then Link spotted the reason they stopped, a ginger cat was approaching the trio. The frown deepened when he saw a rat scurry out and the data chased it. Almost immediately after Ron came running out from under the cloak with Harry and Hermione running after him the cloak billowing behind them as they ran. Releasing a tired Link quickly began to follow the trio till he saw something that made him mutter a curse under his breath. A big shaggy black dog heading right for them.

'He couldn't wait just a bit longer?' Link thought while running towards the group who were too close to the whomping willow for comfort. He didn't make it in time to stop the dog from dragging off Ron but knew that it wouldn't hurt him on purpose after all it was the rat he's after. He did make it in time to stop Harry and Hermione from getting hit by the branches of the living tree. After a moment's of surprise Harry remembered Ron.

"Ron!" shouted Harry, who quickly tried to follow, but was forced back by a branch whipping leathley in front of him. All that could be seen of Ron now was one of his feet which he wrapped around a root in an attempt to stop himself.

"You!? What are you doing here!?" asked a shocked Hermione who was still staring at the blonde who saved her.

Before anything else could be said though a crack cut through the air like a gunshot and Link cringed when he saw Ron's root which was previously wrapped around a root now disappearing down the opening.

"Harry we've got to go get help." pleaded Hermione, still staring at the place Ron disappeared and also where Link was currently fending off branches with his shield.

"No! That thing big enough to eat him! We haven't got the time to go get help!" exclaimed Harry.

"Harry we're never going to get in there, not even with his help!" said Hermione pointing to Link who was still trying to get to the gap in the roots, fending off and dodging the attacking branches with his shield and incredible agility.

Harry ignoring Hermione, kept trying to get into the gap in the roots without getting in range of the branches because as soon as he was in their range they lashed out forcing him back. While Harry and Link kept trying to get to the opening Hermione was dancing uncertainty on the spot asking for help quietly. As it was at Hogwarts ask for help and it will be given. Crookshanks suddenly darted forward towards the tree, slithering between the striking branches like a snake and placed his paw on a knot in the trunk and the whole tree froze. Not even a leaf twitched.

"Crookshanks?" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She had grasped Harry's arm and now had it in a death grip. "How did he know?"

"He's friends with that dog, I've seen them together." a look of realization came across Harry's face and he turned towards Link who was waiting for them by the gap. "You.. You were with them that time. How do we know you're not with the dog?"

At his accusation Link visibly flinched. Yet he didn't deny it, instead all he did was turn around and start to head towards the passage. He looked back once before disappearing down it crookshanks following. Harry and Hermione shared a look before covering the distance to the trunk. Harry went first and got on his hands and knees to crawl through the entrance of the passage Hermione following behind him.

Once Harry and Hermione emerged from the hole wands out, they saw that Link was standing there waiting for them and looking around at the room they exited into. The room was disorderly and dusty, the paint was peeling from the walls, all the furniture was smashed into pieces, there were stains on the floor and the Windows were boarded up giving the whole place an eerie feel.

"Harry," she whispered "I think we're in the shrieking shack."

Harry looked towards a wooden chair near them that had chunks torn out of it and a leg missing.

"Well, ghosts didn't do that." he said

A creak suddenly came from overhead, something had moved upstairs. Both Harry and Hermione looked up at ceiling, Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's arm so much so that he lost feeling in his fingers. Raising his eyebrows at her she got the message and gave him a nod while realising his arm. While Link moved towards the stairs the other two, quietly as they could, following him. There was dust everywhere in the place except a shiny strip where something was dragged.

As they reached the landing Harry and Hermione whispered "Nox" and the light from their wands disappeared. Of the doors upstairs only one was open, moving in front of the other two Harry approached the door. On the other side movement could be heard along with moaning and a deep purring. Staring one last look, one last nod, with the other two Harry griped his wand tightly and kicked the door wide open. Inside the room was a four poster bed with dusty hanging and crookshanks on it purring at the sight of them. On the floor lay Ron who was clutching his leg, which stuck out at an odd angle.

Not wasting any time Link was the first to Ron but the others were right behind him. As soon as they reached him Link began searching through his pouch for something while Harry and Hermione started talking.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron moaned turning away from Link who uncorked a bottle of a foul smelling red liquid. "Harry it's a trap,"

"What _ "

"He's the dog. . . He's an animagus."

Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder, quickly he wheeled around. The door snapped shut as man in the shadows closed the door behind them.

The man was a mass of filthy matted hair which hung to his elbows and if his eyes weren't shining out of his deep sockets he could have been mistaken for a corpse. His skin was waxy and stretched so tightly over the bonds of his face that it looked like a skull. His teeth were yellow as he grinned, it was Sirius Black.

"Expelliarmus!" he croaked while pointing Ron's wand at them.

Harry's and Hermione's wand shot out of their hands and into the air where Black caught them. Black took a step closer to them keeping his eyes trained on Harry and began to talk in a hoarse voice, almost as if he lost the habit of talking. While he talked to the other two Link turned back to Ron and held out the bottle of red potion to him.

"What is this stuff?" Ron asked taking a wiff of the potion.

Ron recoiled at the awful odour the potion gave off and Link gave him a sympathetic look remembering the first time he had the potion. But it wasn't as bad as chu-chu jelly. Quickly while Ron was gagging he poured the potion down his throat and clamped a hand over his mouth giving him no choice but to swallow.

"What - was that about!?" exclaimed Ron still choking on the potion. Link gave him an apologetic look but it was the only for him to get Ron to swallow it.

Ron regained his composure in time to grab and stop Harry from attacking Black with Hermione. "No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper. Ron however spoke to Black.

"If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely though even with the potion he was given, standing upright was draining him of more color and he had a slight sway as he spoke.

Something flickered in Black's eyes. It almost looked like concern.

"Lie down," he said quietly. "You will damage that leg even more. Boy do you have anymore of that potion?"

At the mention of more of that potion Ron turned green, but remained standing. "Did you hear me?" Ron said his voice getting weaker as he clung painfully tight to Harry's arm to stay standing. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"

Link was sitting on the bed petting crookshanks simply watching what was happening. Long ago Black told him the story of pettigrew and at first he didn't believe him, till he started to study the behaviors of the rat. He did notice the panicked and pleading stares Hermione was giving him but if there was one thing he knew for sure it was that while Black acted rashly he wasn't going to intentionally hurt any of them. Link was pulled out of his thoughts by Harry shouting about how Black killed his mom and dad and then lunged at him. Quick as he could Link was up from the bed and heading to intercept Harry mid lunge.

Unfortunately Link didn't make in time before things escalated. It was a brawl between 3 teenagers, a grown man and a cat by far the oddest fight Link had ever seen. The brawl ended when Harry got his wand and pointed it at Black's heart. Link helped Ron over to the bed before heading back towards the other two.

"Going to kill me Harry?" Black whispered still lying on the floor beaten and with a bloody nose.

Harry stopped above him, his wand still pointed straight at Black's heart.

"You killed my parents," said Harry his voice shaking slightly, yet his hand remained still.

Black looked up at him out of those sunken eyes and Link put his hand on his shoulder.

Little skip_ (Boring dialogue)

 _"He's a werewolf!"_

There was a ringing silence in the room as everyone's eyes turned to Lupin who looked rather calm except for becoming a bit pale.

"Not at all up to your usual standard Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead." An odd shiver passed over his face before he talked again "But I won't deny that I'm a werewolf."

Ron made an effort to get up again but fell back with a help of pain. Lupin made his way towards him with a look of concern on his face, but Ron gasped,

" _Get away from me, werewolf!"_

Lupin stopped dead when he said that and with obvious effort turned to Hermione. Once Lupin turned there was an audible *SMACK* heard throughout the room. Everyone once again turned towards Ron who clutching the back of his head with Link standing behind him giving him a look that a mother would give a misbehaving child.

"Well then," said Lupin turning back to Hermione "how long have you known?"

"Ever since I did Professor Snape's essay. . ." she whispered.

As the conversation between Lupin and the others dragged on and got more and more about little things Link lied down on the bed and wondered why they didn't just state they wanted the rat and kill it already. As he pondered on why such a simple thing turned into something so large, Link closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Link opened his eyes he was no longer on the bed in the shrieking shack instead he was standing in some kind of graveyard facing a man with skin so pale he could be dead. His face looked almost as if he was once a snake himself. Taking a moment to look around Link saw that he wasn't soon Harry was next to him looking towards the man with a mixture of fear and hatred. Looking away from Harry Link noticed that they were surrounding by people in cloaks and masks that reminded him vagally of Zant. Farther away Link saw something that made his blood run cold the body of a person the eyes open and unblinking.

When Link turned back to the man he had pointed his wand towards Link. There was a flash of green light and Link shot upright in the bed back at the shrieking shack breathing heavily. When he shot up from the bed a few of the group turned to look at him but they were mainly focused on the door which was closed more than open when he fell asleep and was now open. Extending his senses Link could tell there was someone there invisible but not who, if he was a wolf he could have.

As Lupin went back to telling his story about becoming a werewolf and how it was painful to transform Link felt a pang of sympathy for him remembering the pain of his first transformation. As Lupin told His story of Dumbledore letting him come to school, Sirius Harry's father and Peter Pettigrew becoming animagi to keep him company when he became a wolf and their adventures when they did.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly. "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin.

Severus Snape was pulling off the invisibility cloak with his wand pointed at Lupin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok! Another chapter done and I am going to flat out ask for reviews because there is no way I'm good at write and I want to be told so if I'm bad... But like always enjoy the chapter if you do..**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda**

As Snape appeared everyone present had different reactions, Hermione screamed, Black leapt to his feet as did Link wooden sword/wand ready and Ha4ry stood still looking like he had just received an electric shock.

"I found this at the base of the willow," said Shape throwing the invisibility cloak aside the whole time careful to keep his wand pointed at Lupin's chest. "Very useful Potter, I thank you. ."

Snape while slightly breathless looked like he just got the biggest win he ever had and was trying not to show it. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight so I took a goblet full along. And very lucky I did. . well lucky for me. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One look told me everything I needed to know. I saw you running down this passage and out of sight."

"Severus -" Lupin began but Snape quickly cut him off.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping helping your old friend Black into the castle and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would use this place as your hideout."

"Severus you're making a mistake" said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything, - I can explain - Sirius is not here to kill Harry -"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight. I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this. . He was quite convinced that you were harmless you know a tame werewolf." said Shape his eyes gleaming frantically as he reached inside robes and took something out. It was the mask, Link's eyes widened and his grip on his sword tightened as Snape spoke again. "And then maybe with this I'll get the blonde brat thrown out as well."

As Snape tied up Lupin and threatened the rest of the present group with death for Black and expulsion for them trio, Link was trying to think of a way in which he safely incapacitate Snape without the others being put in harm's way. The perfect opportunity presented itself when Harry blocked the door, so that Snape had his back towards everyone else in the room. As Harry and Snape talked which quickly escalated into shouting, Link tried to remember a spell which would stun or freeze someone. Suddenly he remembered reading about a stunning spell one day in the library. When Harry raised his wand towards Snape he I we it was time to act.

As Harry shouted " _expelliarmus"_ he heard he wasn't the only one that shouted. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges. Snape was thrown off his feet and into a wall with blood trickling down his face from his beneath his hair due to the combined forces of the spells. Harry looked around and saw both Ron and Hermione with their wands still pointed at where Snape stood and Link with his sword wand in position like he just swung it. 'So they had all made to disarm him in someway at the same time' thought Harry as Snape's wand landed on the bed next Crookshanks and Link pulled the mask out of the air then slipped it into a pouch on his belt.

"You shouldn't have done that." Black said to Harry. "You should have left him to me." Harry avoided Black's eyes not even sure he had done the right thing himself.

"We attacked a teacher. . . We attacked a teacher." Hermione was whimpering while staring at Snape's unloving body with fear in her eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble -"

Link let out sarcastic snort at Hermione's fear and went over to where Lupin was struggling against his bonds to help Black untie him. Once Lupin was free of the bonds he sat up and rubbed where the rope had cut into his skin.

"Thank you Harry." he said.

"I'm still not saying I believe you," Harry told Lupin.

"Then it's time we offer you some proof," said Lupin. "You, boy give me Peter please. Now."

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.

"Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean. . ." he looked to Harry and Hermione for support before continuing. "Okay say Pettigrew could turn into a rat, there are millions of rats how's he supposed to know which ones he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know Sirius that's a fair question," said Lupin turning towards Black and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"

While Black reached inside his robes, Link was getting tired of this back and forth game that was being played and decided to act. As Black produced a crumpled piece Link started to wrestle the rat out of Ron's hands. As expected everyone's head turned from Black to the duo, Harry and Hermione looked shocked at the action that Link had just taken while the older men just looked mildly surprised. Due to Ron's current state it wasn't to hard get the rat out of his grasp. Link stood, holding a struggling Scabbers by the tail and presented it to Black. Both men looked at Link like they were trying to understand his motives, but in the end Lupin took the struggling rat and turned to Black ignoring Room who looked like a fish out of water.

"Ready Sirius?" said Lupin.

Black went and retrieved Snape's wand from the bed then approached Lupin. His wet eyes seemed to be burning as he eyes the rat.

"Together?" he said quietly.

"I think so," said Lupin while holding the struggling Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One, two, THREE!"

A flash of bluish-white erupted from the end of both their wands and for a moment the struggling rat froze in midair before hitting the ground. After another blinding flash of light Scabbers began to change, a head shot up from the ground then limbs started to appear and where Scabbers once was there now sat a man who looked as if he lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time, had thin colorless unkempt hair and the face of him even looked like a rat to along with the way he was currently acting. He looked around at all of them his eyes lingering on Link a bit longer than the others before they darted towards the door.

"Why hello Peter," Lupin said pleasantly almost as though what just happened was a normal occurrence. "Long time no see."

"S - Sirius . . R - Remus . ." said Pettigrew in a squeaky voice while his eyes once again darted towards the door which was now blocked by Link. "My friends . . My old friends. ."

Black raised his wand arm but was stopped by Lupin, who turned again towards Pettigrew his voice light and casual.

"We've been having a little chat Peter about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squealing around."

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew while beads of sweat became visible on his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you? He tried to kill me remember?"

"So we heard," Said Lupin his voice cold. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you Peter if your be so -"

"He's come to try to kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked cutting off Lupin and pointing at Black with his middle finger as his index was missing. Pettigrew let out another squeak as a blade impaled itself halfway into floor in front of him while a quite frankly pissed off Link stood above him. Link then bent down and said something to Pettigrew and while everyone saw his mouth move they didn't hear a sound but Peter did and it it was even possible looked even more terrified at the words he heard.

Lupin cleared his throat before continuing still looking slightly shocked that the boy said more than a few words. "No one's going to try to kill you till we sort a few things out."

Peter let out a squeak at this but remained silent as his eyes darted to the windows and the door then up to Link who was still glaring down at him almost daring him to move, to make an attempt to escape.

As Lupin and Black alternated speaking about the night Lily and James died they noticed several times that Peter looked like he was about to speak but before he did he glanced up before closing his mouth. 'What did he say to Peter to make him so terrified to speak?' thought Lupin as he watched this happen several times while he talked.

"Umm Professor Lupin?" said Hermione almost like she was scared to say something. "Can - can I say something?"

"Why certainly Hermione," Lupin said, being pulled from his thoughts.

"Well Scabbers - I mean this man if he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for you know who how come he's never tried to hurt Harry before?"

"There!" shouted Pettigrew shrilly and suddenly while jumping to his feet and pointing at Ron. "Thank you! See Remus? I have never hurt a hair on Harry's head! What reason should have to?

"I'll tell you why," said Black while watching Link pull his sword with the gold diamond pattern going down the middle out of the floor and returning it to the sheath on his back. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless There was something in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for over twelve years and you weren't about to commit murder under Albus Dumbledore's nose for a wreck of a wizard where you? You'd want to be sure he was the biggest and most powerful player on the field before you went back to him. That's why you found a wizarding family to take you in, so you could keep an ear out for news. So that if your old protector regained strength and it was safe to, you could?"

Pettigrew open and closed his mouth several times seemingly as if he once again lost the ability to talk.

 **TIME SKIP I'M DONE WITH THIS LONG DIALOGUE_**

The group was heading back through the tunnel and what a strange group it must have looked like with Crookshanks leading then Lupin who was chained to Pettigrew who was also chained to Ron, after them was Hermione and Snape who was being levitated by Black then Harry and Link brought up the rear. As they walked Harry and and Black talked about how Black was going to be free and if Harry wished he could go live with him. The look of pure not that flashed across Harry's face caused Link to smile. Once they emerged from the tunnel and into the now dark grounds with the only light being from the distant windows of the castle they all silently set off. Pettigrew was still wheezing and whimper and Harry's mind was abuzz with the news of being able to leave the Dursleys.

"One wrong move Peter," Lupin threatened, his wand pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.

They once again walked in silence the castle lights steadily growing brighter. Snape was still drifting eerily in front of Black. Link froze as a cloud suddenly shifted and the shadows were bathed in moonlight. Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron who had stopped abruptly. Black froze realizing what had happened. Sticking out an arm he stopped both Harry and Hermione. All of them could see that Lupin's outline had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.

"Oh no -" Hermione gasped realizing what was going on. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Black whispered. "Run now."

Harry didn't move. Ron was still chained to Lupin and Pettigrew. He leapt forward but Black grabbed him around the chest and threw him back.

"Leave it to me. RUN!"

There was a terrible snarling noise ahead of them. Link quickly ran up to the 3 who were chained together and cut the chain connecting Lupin with the other two and push them away. Lupin's shoulders were hunching and hair was visibly sprouting on his hands and face. His hands were curling into clawed paws, Crookshanks fur was on end and he was slowly backing away from Lupin. As the werewolf reared snapping it long jaws, Sirius transformed into the big black dog and bounded forward towards the now transformed Lupin. As the werewolf made a swipe for Link the dog seized it by the neck and pulled it back.

Harry s4ood transfixed by the sight of the two beings locked battle with claws and teeth ripping at each other. It as Hermione's scream which pulled him out of the battle and altered him. Pettigrew dived for Lupin's dropped wand and Ron was who was still unsteady on his bandaged leg fell. Link had his bow out and was aiming towards Pettigrew but he couldn't get a clear shot. There was a bang, a flash of light and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another band and Crookshanks went flying into the air then came back down in a heap.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew. Lupin wand flew out of his hand and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" Harry shouted as he ran forward.

Harry didn't reach him in time as he began to transform. Arrows flew over Harry's head and hit the places Pettigrew's arms had been. Yet the arrows didn't stop even after his tail disappeared into the grass, they it several places on the ground then explode in fire or ice even light. Harry started awe of what the arrows had done. He never saw that kind of magic before, as he turned towards Link he was lowering his bow, but before Harry could ask anything there was a bowl and a growl. The werewolf was taking flight galloping into the forest.

"Sirius, he's gone Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled.

Black was on the ground bleeding from gashes across his back and muzzle, but at Harry's words he scrambled to his feet in an instant and the sound of paws faded into silence. Harry, Hermione and Link dashed over to Ron who was still on the ground.

"What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were half closed and his mouth hung open. He was definitely alive as they could hear him breathing but he wasn't responsive.

"I don't know. . ." Harry said.

Harry looked around desperately. But no one was around. Black and Lupin both gone, they had no one for company other than the still unconscious Snape who floated in the air.

"We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," said Harry while pushing his hair out of his eyes, looking as if he was trying to think straight. "Come -"

But then the sound of a yelp and whining cut through the darkness. Those were the sounds of a dog in pain.

"Sirius," Harry muttered staring into the darkness. He had a moment's indecision but there was nothing that he nor Hermione could do for Ron at the moment. While by the sound of it Black was in trouble. . .

Harry set off at a run, Hermione right behind him. The yelping seemed to be coming from the edge of the lake. Link looked back at Ron lying on the ground and Snape floating in the air. Link turned toward where the two ran off to and let out a sigh. His eyes narrowed as his breath came out in a mist, he knew what this meant. As quickly as he could Link headed to the lake.

Link got to the edge of the lake just in time to see Hermione collapse. Drawing the Master sword and hylian shield he charged into the mass of dementors, bashing them his shield, slashing with his sword. But he could feel their power affecting him. The worst memories he had were coming to the surface and every now and again a memory that wasn't his popped into his head. A giant tree dying, a girl looking very much like Zelda being swallowed by a tornado and other horrible flashes. Link finally broke into the little circle where Harry, Hermione and Black where but he was struggling to remain himself.

Harry felt his knees hit the cold grass. As fog started to cloud his vision Harry saw something green break the ring of dementors. He blinked and Link was crouching in front of him trying to get him up but Harry could see that the dementors were taking their toll on him to. His face looked sunken almost, not the always stern or carefree look he always had. But the most noticeable thing was that his eyes once a feral blue, one was now blood red. Remembering that they were surrounded by dementors Harry attempted once again to make a patronus.

"Expecto patronum!" Harry gasped.

Link had moved out of the way and by the feeble light of his shapeless patronus he saw a dementor stop a few feet away. Harry heard the ground next to him crunch, risking a glance he saw Link on his knees clutching his head with one hand and his holding his sword out in front of him with the other. The blade was emitting a white light that seemed to be keeping the dementors back but it was fading fast. The royal purple handle was turning black, he saw Link shoot him a quick look but he had to do a double take when he saw that Link's other eye was half red.

He was drawn back to the dementor in front of him when it swiped away his patronus. It floated there seemingly considering him before it lowered its hood. Where eyes were supposed to be there was just skin stretched over empty sockets, and the mouth was just a shapeless hole sucking in air with the sound of a death rattle. Harry was frozen from the paralysing fear that filled him. The white fog was blinding him he blindly groped for Sirius and grasped his arm. There was suddenly a flash of light next to him.

Link knew he had to do something, the dementor without its hood was approaching Harry. What could he do he couldn't even stand, he could feel his mind slipping, slowly going insane from the horrible memories from all the past hero's flashing into his mind. Link felt something slide out of his pouch. The first thing he thought was that was odd nothing ever really fell out of the magical pouch. He turned towards the item and saw it was the mask, but it was different while it usually held a rather neutral expression occasionally getting rather fierce, right now it looked downright eager to fight. Seeing no other choice as the dementor approached Harry, Link put the mask on his face.

As the strong Clammy hands picked up Harry he could smell the putrid breath of the creature and hear his mother's screams steadily getting louder. He thought that she was going to be the last thing that he heard when suddenly he was on the ground. The dementor had dropped him and he saw why. Standing above him was figure looking over six feet tall with white, wearing a light blue, almost white tunic and floppy hat, over a black long sleeve shirt and pants, over the tunic itself was a diver chest plate with a crescent moon on one breast and a triangle on the other. On his wrist were silver gauntlets with some red and he was wearing knee high brown leather boots.

Harry realised why He was dropped, the figure had sliced the hands of the dementor with his large double helix blade. Harry felt himself fall forward onto the grass but he continued to look up at what was going on. The figure had cut down the first row of dementors surrounding them his green blade was stained black with their blood, his eyes which were white and blank were now completely red. Suddenly a diver light started to grow from beyond Harry's field of vision. Even though he was was weak and shaking Harry turned his head and saw something circling around him, Hermione, Black and the figure driving the dementors away. Harry tried to make out what it was but it was as bright as a unicorn, as it headed back across the lake Harry could swear he saw some welcoming it back but.. . No it couldn't be thought as he let darkness take his vision and passed out

Blackness that's all Link could see right now. The last thing he members is putting on the mask, but not taking it off. Beginning to panic Link tries pulling it off now but he can't feel it, when he remembers something Zelda told him about things relating to magic and all the things connected with it. 'If you focus your mind you can sense the magic around you.' her voice says. Hoping this concept applies to magical masks and evil alter egos, Link closes his eyes and focuses on the mask on his face and the outside world. After a few minutes he feels the mask on his face and sees what's going on. He is slicing through the dementors with his blade then there's a sliver creature driving them away. Link pulls off the mask and with the absence of dementors he feels his darkness being buried in his soul when suddenly the effects of being around so many dementors takes it effect on his body and falls face first into the ground. Unconscious.

 **So I was thinking of maybe doing a Bleach/LoZ crossover while working on this one. Any comments?**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everybody! So sorry it's really late but my laptop broke.. So yeah. Well enjoy the chapter anyway and leave review if you'd like! I don't own LoZ or Harry Potter.

Link felt himself lying face down opening his eyes he sat up, shaking his head to clear it. After a mere glance around he knew where he was, the place he always was when ever he met with the shade, the odd fogged up world which held all of Hyrule's most notable landmarks. But the shade wasn't here like he always was. Link walked forward half expecting the shade to appear to test his skill, yet still the old hero did not appear. He continued to look till a voice cut through the silence. A voice that made his blood run cold.

"Looking for someone?"

Link spun around, instinctively reaching to drawn his sword and shield. Expecting to grip his two most favored pieces of equipment Link only grasped air. He felt his composure start to crumble even more so when he noticed that not only were his sword and shield missing but so was his belt with all his items. Along with the belt the actual green tunic and hat were no longer on his body. He was left in the white pants and shirt that were underneath. plain white pants and shirt that were himn underneath. With no equipment Link brought his hands up and stepped into a defensive stance. Hand to hand combat wasn't an area he was skilled in but he was no slouch either.

"Cute. You think you can fight me."

Link remained silent. Not willing to give the dark doppelganger a response.

"Not going to talk with me? Well no matter," He was now in front of Link. Link tried to backpedal away while keeping his stance up when he felt a blade pass through his chest. "The mortal drawn truly a deadly skill. I'll be control soon enough maybe not today or this year, but I'm done living in the shadows. Trapped in your soul"

Link felt the blade leave his body and could see the blood on it dripping to the floor in the fog. He fell to his knees blood pouring down his back and chest from the wound that went through his heart. Then he fell forward and the blood began to pool around him.

"Enjoy your last breaths hero." said the doppelganger staring into Links blue eyes with his red ones watching as the life slowly drained out him. Laughing as Link slowly died on floor of the spectral dimension.

Link bolted upright, gasping and the first things he noticed was that One he had no wound that went through his heart and Two he was in a bed and people were staring at him. One of the people who was staring was the bowler hat guy who he first saw when he came here. The others were Harry, Hermione, Snape and someone who looked like a nurse. Harry looked furiously at Snape and bowler hat dude.

"Snape is this the boy who was in possession of all those dangerous things. You know the swords and shields among other odd objects?" Fudge asked.

"Yes minister. He was also the one who had that mask I showed you earlier."

"Well, we shall see his fate after the department of security examines all of his items. Where are they now?"

"I have them properly locked up including the mask, you need not worry minister." Snape replied staring at Link who was glaring at him hatefully.

The nurse appeared in between the two breaking the eye contact. "Now please leave Minister these children need care." she said shoving more chocolate into each child's mouth.

While Link was spitting out the chocolate that was shoved into his mouth the door opened again and Dumbledore walked in. Quickly swallowing his chocolate and standing Harry spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black -"

"For heaven's sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster I must insist -"

"My apologies Poppy but I need a word , Miss Granger and Link." said Dumbledore calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black -"

"I suppose he's told you the same tale he planted in Potter's mind?" said Snape venomously. "Something about a rat and Pettigrew being alive -"

"That is indeed Black's story," Dumbledore replied surveying Snape through his half moon spectacles.

"And does my evidence account for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the shrieking shack nor did I see any sign that he was on the grounds. And what about that boy, I told you that he was doing something and I was right. I found in the possession of several strange devices and a mask that is clearly full of dark magic."

There was a moment of silence before Hermione spoke, "The part about Pettigrew was because you were knocked out Professor.." she said earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear -"

"Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE AND DON'T SPEAK ON MATTERS THAT DON'T CONCERN YOU!"

"Now Snape," said Fudge, startled by Snape's outburst, "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, allowances must be made -"

"I would like to speak to these three alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Snape, Poppy please leave us."

"Headmaster!" Madam Pomfrey sputtered. "They need treatment," Link made a choking noise considering that her first form of "treatment" was shoving chocolate down his throat. "rest -"

"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."

The nurse pursed her lips before striding to the end of the ward and into a room slamming the door shut behind her. Fudge glanced a golden pocket watch which was hanging from his coat.

"The dementors should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go meet them. Dumbledore see you upstairs."

He crossed over to the door and held up for Snape but he hadn't moved.

"You don't believe a word of Black's story do you?" Snape all but whispered his eyes transfixed on Dumbledore's face.

"I wish to speak to them alone." Dumbledore repeated.

Snape stepped closer to him and said something else before turning and leaving the door closing behind him.

As the two bursted into speech as soon as Dumbledore turned to them Link stood and began taking inventory on what He was missing and what he had. His green tunic, chainmail, gauntlets and hat were on a little table next to the bed. Leaning on the table was his wooden sword/wand but that was it. No master sword. No shield. No pouches. No Mask. Leaving the tunic, gauntlets and hat off he picked up the sword and put it on his back when he heard Dumbledore say something that caught his attention.

"What we need is more time."

The way he said time is what caught Links attention, almost as if he was something. Hermione seemed to understand as he eyes widened and she said "OH!" and Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now pay attention, Sirius is locked in professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the west tower." he turned to Link before continuing. "Your equipment is locked in Snape's office down in the dungeons. If all goes well the three of you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember you must not be seen. Miss Granger you know the law. What is at stake."

Harry was lost as to what what was going on, and Link had a pretty good idea as Dumbledore began walking out. He stopped at the door and turned.

"I'm locking you in. It is-" he looked at his watch, "five to midnight. Miss Granger three turns should do it. Good luck." he started closing the door before saying on last thing. "Oh, and Link do keep them safe?"

Link nodded as the door closed. "What's he talking about? Three turns of what?" Harry asked as Hermione fumbled with neck her robes, pulling out a long, thin gold chain with a small hourglass on the end of it.

"Come here both of you," she said urgently. "Quick!"

The two boys approached her. Harry still looked confused as she threw the chain around all of their necks.

"Ready?" she said breathlessly.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked still lost.

Link rolled his eyes at the boys cluelessness as Hermione turned the little hourglass over three times. The dark ward dissolved. There was sensation of flying backwards very fast, accompanied by a blur of color and shapes passing by. Once things came back into focus the three were in the empty entrance hall, golden light streaming from the open doors. Harry was looking at Hermione wildly.

"Hermione, what -?"

"In here!" she said seizing Harry's arm and dragging him into a broom closet, Link right behind her. Once inside Link closed the door behind them.

"Ok Hermione tell me what's going on?"

"We've gone back in time Harry." Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off of his neck in the darkness. "Three hours to be exact."

Harry pinched himself on the leg to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Link shushed them. He had his ear to the door and was quickly joined by Hermione. Footsteps could be heard echoing slightly from out in the hall.

"I think that's us heading down to Hagrid's." Hermione said, the sound of footsteps fading.

"So you're telling me that were out there and in this cupboard?" Harry whispered.

Link rolled his eyes. Even though Harry wasn't stupid, he was denser than darknut armor most of the time to things that were plainly obvious. As Hermione explained to Harry about how she acquired the time tuner and how she had been using it all Link could think of was: 'Wow that is a stupid concept.' as it didn't turn back time itself, but rather brought back the person. The doors of time did the same thing but that was over a course of hundreds of years as to not cause problems. Link turned his attention back to the other two just as they stood and opened the door.

As quickly and as quietly as they could the three left the closet and darted to the stone steps leading to the grounds.

"We'll run for the forest." Harry said determinedly. "Then we'll hide behind some trees or something and keep lookout."

"Okay but we'll have to go around the greenhouses to avoid being seen from Hagrid's front door." Hermione said breathlessly. "We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now."

They set off at a sprint, through the vegetable gardens and behind the green house. Once behind them they paused for moment before preparing to take off again, but just as Harry was about to sprint to the trees Link grabbed him and pulled him back and down doing the same for Hermione before going down to the ground himself.

"What was that for?!" Harry hissed from on the ground Link's hand still on his back.

But Link wasn't listening as he brought his head up and looked around before pulling them both up and half dragged them the rest of the way to the forest.

"Right then," Hermione gasped, winded from half running being half dragged. "First off, what was that all about. And second we need to get a view on Hagrid's hut."

In response to her question Link pointed to the an area which would have clear view of almost the entire grounds including Hagrid's hut and the willow that they just ran past. Standing there was his past self.

"Oh…." Hermione said quietly. "Let's move then."

When they made it to the hut a knock could be heard and when Hagrid opened the door Harry heard his own voice. As the past events of what happened in the cabin occurred once again the three waited for the right opportunity to seize buckbeak without the suspicion that Hagrid set him free.

A few minutes later Hermione shrieked from within the cabin.

"Hermione," Harry said suddenly. "what if we were to just run in there and grab Pettigrew-"

"No!" said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Not only would you be seen by yourself which could result in enough problems itself, but on the off chance that doesn't happen it would cause a paradox as there would be no need to go back in time but we would have had to go back in time to do this. So you see there would be to many problems!" she finished all in one breath.

"O-kay…." said Harry slightly confused by her explanation. "I had just thought-"

Hermione wasn't paying attention to him anymore and instead was looking up towards the castle, and Harry could see why. He had to move his head slightly but he could see Dumbledore, Fudge. the old committee member and Macinar the executioner coming down the front steps.

"Were about to come out." Hermione said.

Sure enough the back door to the Hut opened and Harry felt the weird sensation of watching himself with Ron and Hermione walk out. The past version of the tree vanished as they threw the cloak over themselves just as a knock was heard on the front door. As the group from the castle entered the hut and began to go over the basic procedure Harry made the move to retrieve Buckbeak.

Harry reached the post where Buckbeak was and began untying him.

"Come on Buckbeak, were going to help you. Quietly." Harry murmured, throwing all of his weight onto the rope in an effort to move the hippogriff.

Harry's eyes darted to the hut, the sound of footsteps moving towards the door coming from within.

"Buckbeak, move!" Harry hissed, tugging on the rope harder causing the hippogriff to walk while rustling his wings irritably.

The two were ten feet from the forest when the just as the executioner was about exit the cabin Dumbledore called him back to sign a document giving Harry another minute to get out.

"Harry, hurry!" Hermione mouthed from behind a tree.

Giving the rope another wrench Buckbeak broke into a trot and when they reached the tree line Hermione added her weight to the rope too. With the added weight Buckbeak moved faster and they ran into the woods till they were blocked from view of Hagrid's hut, Link behind them.

"Stop!" Harry whispered causing the other two to freeze where they were. "They might hear where we are."

A door to Hagrid's hut had banged open. The three stood still, even Buckbeak seemed to be listening to what was transpiring. There was absolute silence for moment, then -

"Where is it?" came the reedy voice of the old committee member. "Where is the beast?"

It was tied right here!" the executioner all but yelled furiously. "I saw it! Just before!"

"How extraordinary." said Dumbledore, a note of amusement in his voice.

The executioner swung his axe into the fence in a fit of rage, causing a loud thud. Hagrid began to howl and cry in happiness, celebrating on what he thought was Buckbeak's escape.

Buckbeak began to strain and struggle against the rope in an effort to get back to Hagrid. Harry, Hermione and Link each had to grab the rope to stop him from moving forward. As Macnair tried to argue and find someway to make sense of the situation something that Dumbledore said in response to Macnair's claim caught Link's attention

"- do you really think the thief led him away on foot? Search the skies if you will. . ."

It made sense now to Link as he stood there, Dumbledore already knew that they were going to save Buckbeak when he came to the hospital. He pointed out the thing that needed to be signed to give them more time, and he just prevented the forest from being searched. While these facts were helpful in the current situation, it raised the question of how he knew that someone was going to try to save the hippogriff and that the someone would be helpful.

"We're going to have to move, so that we have a view of the willow. That way we know what's going on." Harry said.

Hermione gave him a nod before getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope. The three proceeded to move around the edge of the forest, Light was fading casting shadows in the twilight while darkness approached. The group moved around the edge of the forest till they were hidden behind a clump of trees with a clear view of the willow.

Link sat on the ground with his back to the tree as Harry and Hermione watched what had happened in front of the willow. As the other two discussed what was going on at tree, Link drew the wooden sword from his back and put the tip in the dirt and began to draw. At the first it looked like he was just drawing lines but the lines turned into the symbols that were on the walls of twilight. He focused back onto the other two's conversation for a moment while he finished up the drawing.

"If only he had grabbed the cloak!" Harry said. "It's just lying there in the grass.. . ."

Lupin must have just entered the tree Link guessed based on what Harry had said.

"Hey Hermione. . ." Harry began. "What if I just dashed out now and grabbed-"

He didn't even get to finish the sentence as Link stood, grabbing his right arm and Hermione grabbed his left. Harry looked to Link on his right who simply shook, silently saying no to the action before releasing him. Hermione on the other hand had a lot more to say on the matter.

"What part of "we must not be seen" do you not understand Harry?!"

'Well I can't stand just sitting here! Watching this happen when I can do something about it!" Harry said. After a moment's hesitation Harry made up his mind. "I'm going to grab the cloak."

"Harry, n-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before Link had stood up and pinned Harry face down to floor of the forest while holding his arm behind his back completely immobilizing him all in a matter of seconds. Hermione and Harry were both stunned into silence at just how fast he moved. The silence was broken though when Hagrid came walking up towards the castle swaying slightly and singing.

Link held Harry pinned even after Hagrid's singing had disappeared. Hermione had once again began to watch the tree and Harry had given up struggling against Link as when he struggled Link only applied more pressure to his arm.

"Snape's coming out now." said Hermione.

Harry struggled to raise his head and watch as Snape tapped the not on the root of the willow and snatch the invisibility cloak. As soon as Snape disappeared Harry felt Link's extra weight leave.

"How could you let him do that." Harry said while getting up, staring straight at Link.

He stared at the symbols he drew in the dirt for moment before turning to face Harry.

"Because I already did." he said before sitting back down in the dirt and taking a bottle out of his shirt.

Harry stood frozen. All of his anger was gone in that moment and he just stared at Link, who at the moment looked exhausted. That was the first time that he heard Link speak more than single word before, he mostly only nodded, shook his head or grunted.

"Excuse me, Link?" Hermione said rather hesitantly. "But what's that on your left hand?"

He stared at her for moment before realizing what she meant.

"Nothing." he said, moving to cover his hand.

Hermione was disappointed by his response and wanted to press for answers but something told her that she wasn't going to get any. Not right now anyway.

The three sat and waited for bit before Hermione started whispering to Harry so quietly that Link couldn't hear from where he was.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "Have you ever noticed the symbol on Link's hand? Or noticed his ears?"

Harry stole a quick glance at Link before whispering back.

"No, he always wore that hat and those gloves." Harry whispered back.

"Exactly. Which means he was trying to hide it," she whispered. "The ears I could understand because they're so different, but why his a tattoo on your hand? It doesn't make sense…"

Hermione went silent for a moment and she looked like she was deep in thought then Harry noticed, she got the look she had when she thought of something.

"You think of something?" Harry asked.

"You remember that story I read to you and Ron? The one about the boy and the moon?"

Harry nodded slowly trying to remember the details.

"Well in it it said the boy had a shield with three triangles on it in the exact configuration as Link's hand."

"So…" said Harry looking lost.

"So what if they're connected somehow?" Hermione said, starting to look excited. "What if-"

She didn't get to finish as Link had stood up. People were coming out of the secret passage below the whomping willow. The main event was about to begin.


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry this took longer than usuals Usual but I wanted to get it right.. Not sure if I did but that's for you Guys to decide so with that Enjoy!**

As the group came out from the hole in the roots and began their ascent to the castle Harry kept silent, even as the cloud covering the moon moved bathing the area in moon light. When it hit him.

"Hermione! We have to move!"

"For the last time Harry, we can not interfere!" she said half annoyed, half pleading.

"Well fine you can stay here and have the transformed Lupin to deal with when he runs _this way!_ "

Hermione's eyes widened in fear at the realization and she ran to untie buckbeak muttering under her breath.

"Where are we going to hide? He's going to be here any minute!" Hermione moaned.

Link drew his wand from his back and got into stance waiting, when Harry got an idea.

"Back to Hagrid's! It's empty now!" Harry said.

They ran as fast as they could, Harry and Hermione in the front and Link bringing up the back behind Buckbeak. Behind them they could hear the howling of the werewolf. As they reached the cabin Harry skidded to the door, wrenching it open and Hermione and Buckbeak flashed past him. Harry dashed in after them with Link coming in last and slamming the door shut. While Hermione quited Fang, Link moved towards the window.

"I think that I better go back outside," Harry said standing next to Link trying to see out the window. "So that we can know when it's time to head back."

Hermione shot him a suspicious look when he said this, while Link's eyes merely darted to him for a quick second.

"I know what you're thinking!" said Harry quickly noticing Hermione's look. "But i'm not going to interfere, if we don't know what's going on we won't know when it's time to save Sirius."

"Well. . . okay then. . . I'll wait here with Buckbeak. . . Just, Harry, be careful there's still a werewolf out there - along with dementors."

As Harry stepped out of the cabin he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw Link give him a nod, a sign he was coming with him. The two edged around the cabin and into the woods. They heard yelping in the distance which meant the dementors were closing in on Sirius at the lake. He and Hermione would be running to him any moment.

As the two started off towards the lake Harry felt as if his heart was doing a drum roll in his chest. Whoever that person was who saved him from the grasp of the dementors and sent that Patronus would be appearing any moment. For a moment Hermione's words echoed in his head causing his step to falter " _ **You must not be seen"**_ but he didn't want to be seen this time, he wanted to do the seeing.

The dementors started to emerge from the silently towards the opposite bank away from the two boys. Harry broke out into a run the only thought in his head except to confirm his suspicions, to see if it really was _him_ who sent the Patronus, he had to know. Link who was taken off guard by the sudden sprint had to dash to keep up with Harry.

As they approached the shore of the lake faint glimmers of silver could be seen on the opposite bank and much to Harry's disappointment no one else was in sight. Crouching behind a bush Harry peered through the leaves while Link looked over the bush next to him.

The silver light on the opposite bank disappeared but Harry could still make out the dementors and Link's green tunic. One of the dementors was lowering its hood which meant that the mysterious person would be appearing any moment.

Harry didn't see anyone come running out of the trees or fall from the sky but what he did see shocked him more than any of those things. He saw vaguely reach into a pouch on his belt and take out what he could barely make out as the mask Snape had taken from him that one time. But that wasn't the shocking part, what was is that he brought the mask to his face and put it on and turned into the dude in the silver armor.

Harry stared with a shocked expression as the transformed Link sliced the dementor that had its hood lowered in several places in seconds with such a large blade. The dementor fell and turned into dust which was swept away into the wind and "Link" moved on to the next dementor in the circle slicing one or two with the large double helix blade then crushing some of the others heads with his empty right hand before spinning in a circle which forced the dementors back.

Harry felt excitement course through him. Any moment now….

"Come on!" he muttered. "Where are you? Dad come on -"

Link heard Harry muttering but was to shocked from what he had seen. _**He**_ had done those things. Even if it was to creatures as evil as dementors, the scene was so violent. Hacking and slashing them to bits crushing their skulls with his bare hands. Even if it technically wasn't him it was a part of him. Link was pulled out of his thoughts though when Harry flung himself out from behind the bush while taking out his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled.

Out of his wand burst brilliant silver animal, but beyond that it was impossible to tell anything due to the blinding effect it had as it silently galloped across the surface of the lake towards the dementors which were starting to regroup and advance. The silver patronus lowered its head and charged the dementors as they once again surrounded the other "Link". The patronus circled the figures on the ground as well as the one remaining standing, causing the dementors to scatter and retreat back into the darkness.

As the patronus returned it could be made out more clearly and it turned out to be stag. It stopped on the bank in front of Harry and bowed its head. Then Harry realized…..

" _Prongs."_ he whispered reaching his hand out to touch the creature, but as soon as he did it vanished and what Harry saw in place made his blood turn to ice.

On the opposite bank where a pair of glowing red eyes sticking out of the darkness staring at him with the utmost hatred. He knew who those eyes belonged to.. Standing on the other Bank was the other "Link" his once proud looking silver armor and tunic was stained black with the blood from the dementors and his eyes were blood red compared to blank white when first transformed. He took a step towards the water raising his blade, glowing with energy above his head. Harry closed his eyes expecting a blast of energy, but it never came, instead there was clang.

Harry opened his eyes to see that the blade had been dropped and that "Link" Had his hands on his face almost like he was trying to pull it off. he let out a scream before actually succeeding in pulling off the mask. There was a flash as Link turned back to normal. He stood for a second his eyes half open before collapsing onto ground.

Harry stood in shock for a moment before turning towards Link with his mouth hanging open.

"W-what was that!?" Harry asked, trying to read Link's face which was hidden in shadow due to his hair.

Before he could press for more answers though the sound of approaching hooves cut him off.

"What did you do!?"

Harry turned around and came face to face with a very angry Hermione.

"I just saved us? I think?" Harry said not quite sure how she would react. "Here behind this bush i'll explain."

Hermione listened to him with her jaw hanging open most the time as the story was told. He decided to leave out the thing with Link as that would require more discussion. Once he was finished Hermione started pestering him, "Were you seen" and "A patronus that powerful is super advanced". The only thing that really made him pay attention to her was when she pointed out Snape on the other bank.

Together they peered around the bush and watched as Snape conjured up stretchers and lifted the limp forms of Harry, Hermione and Black into them but when he got to Link he did something different. Instead of conjuring a stretcher he tied Link's hands and bent down next to his sword with the purple hilt and wrapped his hand around the hilt. As soon as he did this though the Link next to Harry and Hermione muttered something in a strange language neither of them understood but by the tone he had said it wasn't something nice.

After a few more tugs Snape gave up and simply waved his wand causing the sword to float into the air. Snape them moved to the mask that was lying in front of Link on the ground and even from across the lake one could see Snape's smile as he picked it up. As Snape turned around and conjured a stretcher for Link after removing his pouches from his belt, the sword floating behind him dropped a few inches before floating back up. This continued as Snape headed back up the castle with everyone floating in front him.

The trio had time to kill till it was time to rescue Sirius for Harry and Hermione, and for Link to retrieve his equipment as Snape had to get back to the castle and secure them. So they waited. Harry and Hermione fidgeted awkwardly as they both wanted to ask Link different things. Eventually the silence was broken.

"So, Link can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked. After a nod from the blonde she continued. "Why are your ears pointed?"

After a moment of silence he merely shrugged. Hermione Being the know it all everyone 'Loved' hated this answer, but she hid it and asked her next question.

"Whats with the sword that Snape took? You seemed pretty upset when he touched it."

Before Link could even think of an excuse movement from the corner of his eye drew his attention. Hermione noticed this and looked where he was looking and saw the figure leaving the castle.

"Who is that?"

Harry looked up and stared with her when he saw something silver flash from the belt the figure was wearing.

"That's Macinar! The executioner. He must of went to go get the dementors! This is it let's go!" Harry said, helping Hermione onto Buckbeak's back then turning towards Link.

"Come on!" he said to Link who hadn't moved.

Link turned to him and made a shooing gesturing with his hands.

"What?" Harry said slightly shocked.

Link gestured to his waist and back.

"Right your stuff. . . Be careful then, yeah?"

Link gave him a smile and a nodded before running up towards the castle, the shadows seemed to bend around him as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Harry! Were not going to make it at this rate!" Hermione said drawing him back to reality.

As soon as Link left the other two he took out his shadow stone and turned into a wolf so that he would have greater mobility and senses. Once he made into the castle Link started to head towards the dungeons where Snape's office was located. On the way towards the dungeons Link had to dart into the shadows behind one of the suits of armor to avoid Snape who was coming up from his office presumably, but he must noticed something because he stopped to look around for a moment before moving on.

Once at the door to Snape's office Link tried to nudge the door open with his head but it was locked. Backing up a few steps he charged head first into the door breaking the lock and door frame in the process. As soon as Link stepped inside he spotted the Master sword lying on the desk, as he approached it he felt himself returning to normal. Wrapping up the shadow stone back in its cloth Link put it back inside his shirt and then picked up his belt with the pouches attached and proceeded to put the Master sword and his shield inside. Finally he grabbed the Fierce Deity Mask and put it next to the shadow stone then left the office.

On his way out Link repaired and re-locked the door with a spell he picked up throughout his time at the school. Running Link made it back to the hospital wing nearly running into peeves who was signing about some nonsense as he usually found the ghost doing. As he approached Link saw Dumbledore with Harry and Hermione outside the door. They turned towards him as he approached.

"Ah, were we successful ?" asked Dumbledore.

Link nodded and Dumbledore nodded as well muttering excellent.

"Well then I think you've all left as well so, I'll lock you inside."

As Harry and Hermione slipped inside, Link stared at Dumbledore.

". . . ."

"Yes. Yes of course it should be fine, but tomorrow rest for now and you may leave tomorrow."

Giving a nod Link slipped inside as well, the door locking behind him. Heading towards his own bed Link quickly stuffed everything he had taken from the office under the mattress before putting back on his cap and lying down himself just as the nurse re-entered the room. As she started to administer her "Care" one could tell she wasn't in a good mood as she practically forced fed them chocolate, causing Poor Link to nearly choke. He wasn't be on sweets always he preferred milk.

Harry and Hermione ate their chocolate and watched as Madam Pomfrey attempted to get Link to eat the chocolate as he would just either spit out as soon as she turned or openly refuse it causing her to practically shove it down his throat like it was medicine a toddler wouldn't take. The whole thing was rather amusing till a distant roar of pure fury was heard. Now angry voices could be heard drawing nearer.

What the voices were saying could be made out as they drew closer.

"He must have disapparated, Severus. We should have left someone in the room with him. When this gets out-"

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, they were nearly right outside. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! AND THE THINGS FROM MY OFFICE ARE MISSING! THIS - HAS - SOMETHING - TO - DO - WITH POTTER AND THAT BOY!"

"Severus, be reasonable now, both of them have been locked up-"

There was a loud BANG as the door of the hospital wing burst open.

Fudge, Snape and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore looked calm. One could say it was like he was enjoying himself. Fudge looked down right angry. And well Snape, let's just say he was far gone.

"OUT WITH IT, BOTH OF YOU!" he shouted "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"

Fudge tried to reason with him but failed as Snape continued shouting, spit flying from his mouth as he accused the three of helping Black escape.

"That will do Severus," Dumbledore eventually said quietly. "Think about what you're saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago Madam Pomfrey have any of these students left their beds?"

"of course not!" she replied. "I would have heard them!"

"Well, there you have it Severus." said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you're suggesting that they could be in two places at once? If not I don't see the point in troubling them any further."

Snape stood there his eyes going from Fudge to Dumbledore as he seethed. He then turning on his heel and left the ward his robes billowing behind him.

The next day Link and the others were released from the wing at noon Link walked away from the trio towards the headmaster's staircase while they opted for wandering the grounds.

As Link entered the office he saw Dumbledore behind his desk straightening a stack of papers. A quick glance told told him no one else was here which he found odd as he could of sworn he heard voice before opening the door and it wasn't the paintings as they were all fast asleep in their frames.

"Can I help you something Link?" said Dumbledore kindly.

Link nodded and pointed out the window a questioning look on his face.

"Oh! Yes of course come I'll walk you to the gate, then you can leave." Dumbledore said getting up from behind the desk and walking towards the exit.

Down At the gates_

"Thank you for your help this year." Dumbledore said while Link was checking to make sure he had everything.

Link faced him before giving a bow. As Link straightened he saw Harry, Hermione and Ron farther away on the grounds. Turning to leave Link walked threw the gates and into the woods. When he reached the old broken down and decaying Clocktower he thought that this experience would make one hell of a story to tell Zelda when he got back.

Back at Hogwarts_

The trio ran to Dumbledore as he came back up from the gates.

"Professor! Where is Link going?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione stood on either side of him with the same curious look.

"He had to leave a bit early, I'm afraid. You see i requested his presence here this year" said Dumbledore in his calm voice.

"Is he coming back next year?" Hermione asked.

"We shall see Miss. Granger. . . We shall see." Dumbledore trailed off and headed back up the castle just as Hagrid came along.

 **Final Chapter of Book 3 done Hoped you all enjoyed as always and Maybe the first Chapter of Book 4 will be up by Christmas!**


End file.
